Feudal Affair
by PinkDragonStrike
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin have known each other for years. To everyone around them, their relationship appears to be one of an easy friendship between demon and human. The only problem...appearances can be deceiving.
1. Chapter 1

**Feudal Affair**

 _Sesshoumaru and Rin have known each other for years. To everyone around them, their relationship appears to be one of an easy friendship between demon and human. The only problem...appearances can be deceiving._

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 _ **Chapter I**_

Rin felt herself breathless as Sesshoumaru kissed her. His kiss was gentle but passionate. The feeling brought her back to a place of safety. Sesshoumaru was known for many things but caring, gentle, compassionate were characteristics he only saved for her. Rin caught her breath again as his hand came to rest against her waist. A feeling of warmth crept through her and she felt the need to draw him closer. He was being too careful.

Trying to hold back was becoming harder as Sesshoumaru felt Rin pull him toward her.

"Rin…"

"It's okay…"

Her kisses came faster and he matched them with his own urgency. The least of their thoughts was when they might take their next breath. Rin only became aware of her surroundings again for a moment as she felt the surface of the wall stop her against his pressure. Any human with good sense might have fought against this demon and yet she welcomed him with ease. Why did every kiss beyond her lips, down her neck, along the line of her collar bone, that he'd eloquently exposed without her knowledge, make her feel as though he'd put her under some spell, drugged her beyond good sense and yet she was fully aware, awake. The feeling of warmth built through her feeling the pressure of him, the wall was the only thing keeping her upright.

He felt Rin's hands searching, caressing, unafraid to explore whatever part of him she wanted. His body was hers to claim. He wouldn't deny her as she'd continued to pull at his haori aggressively enough to undress him. She wore her dress carelessly draped over herself, teasing only enough to drive him wild. He tried to contain impatience as he kissed the bareness of her skin, working his way toward her navel as he bit the sash at her waist, effectively untying it in one pull as he tilted her hips. The softness of her skin was pleasant to the touch. He felt her hands rest on his shoulders before he felt their pressure encouraging his actions, taking him to his knees. He would oblige her desire for him to take the kisses lower.

Her fingertips barely keeping contact with his skin as she slid one leg over his shoulder to give him easier access. A deeper sensation beginning to flood her feeling the proximity of every kiss tease her. She could feel the blood rise into her cheeks and along her temples. She failed to suppress the noise that escaped her from both surprise and satisfaction. The inuyoukai knew how to use his heritage to his advantage. He did not fail to find the source to her oasis. Her back arched as she fought to hold back the sensation of pure bliss only until its intensity overcame her. Her body quivered under the tension grabbing her before finally releasing her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he picked her up before laying her onto the floor. Even a moments separation of their bodies kept her pulling him back. Her thighs bringing pressure to his sides nearly wrapping legs to bring him in. She relented slightly as he regained some control intertwining his fingers into hers bringing her hands over her head. He kissed her again feeling a bite to his lips as she arched her hips to meet him. It would be the last time she had to ask.

Rin relaxed into his movement and prided Sesshoumaru's ability to feel her out. She didn't need to speak for him to adjust the pace. Rin knew she was testing his control but she'd never deny him and he always rose to the occasion. She could feel the muscles in his body tensing against her legs. She heard him suppress the growl with every muscle becoming more defined, the grip against her hands bordered discomfort but she trusted that he would never hurt her. Even in this moment he gave her the reigns but she threw them back, letting him have her as he pleased.

Rin pulled herself closer to Sesshoumaru as he lay beside her. The slight redness in his eyes clearing, the markings becoming less jagged, his breaths steadying as he kissed her forehead and she curled herself into the warmth of his arms as he held her. They rested for a while before quiet breaths synchronized as she listened to the beat of his heart. She closed her eyes to keep emotions from flooding her, knowing the truth. What was she doing here again? She knew how he felt, where his heart was, yet she continued with this, whatever _this_ was. One kiss was all it took to bring them to this point and she never wanted these moments to end.

"Is it safe to stay?"

"I wish that it was."

Rin sighed as she sat up, combing her fingers through her hair and pulling it into a bun. She felt him pull the sash around her side, tying it into the neat bow. Rin looked into his eyes trying to hide the sadness she felt creep into her heart. She kissed him again before resting her forehead against his. She held his hand to her cheek as she laid into it. He searched her with his heart feeling the pain that she felt. As much as he wanted to take it away from her permanently they would have to settled for the brief moments when they could be together. The feeling of her always left him wanting more but there was nothing he could do. Both of them finished dressing knowing the weight of the consequences if anyone knew what had taken place here.

"It's okay."

"…"

"You know how to find me."

She closed her eyes tighter the tear slipping down her cheek but she wiped it away quickly as she headed toward the door. Opening it, he lifted her chin and she gave him the smile he always wanted to see and it was enough.

"Take care of yourself."

With those few words she watched him leave. Disappearing into the night. The home was quiet again and she wondered where he would travel next. She missed him already but she couldn't be selfish. He had duties to uphold, battles to fight, and lands to conquer.

The path was easy this night, quiet as he walked it but his thoughts were too loud. The illumination of the moon in a field of flowers was enough to stop him. The wind prompting him to remember how this had started. but leaving him unsure of what the end would bring for them.

 _Rin moved purposefully down the narrow path alone, loose petals swirling under each footstep as she held the flowers to her chest. A slow march to her destiny, the winds forced her hair across her face, the flowers that crowned her hair only made her smile more beautiful. Watching her, it reminded him of the day that he'd first met her. The toothy grin that she'd shown to him after a curious inquiry when he'd been too prideful to admit that he really cared. She was only a child back then and his concern had only been her safety, well-being and happiness. He would acknowledge her when she picked a flower and showed it to him or beamed with pride holding up her catch of fish. A simple nod of his head sufficed and would put a new smile on her face. He'd watched her grow under Kaede's vigil, learning the ways of her ancestors, the other humans around her. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to years. A child no longer, Rin had become a beautiful young woman capable of finding love...or so he'd thought._

The breeze picked up again letting the memory fade. Sesshoumaru gave a nod to the sky as Kohaku waved from above on Kirara. The demon slayer would never have to worry for his wife's safety while he was gone.

* * *

 _A/N: Trying to get right back to the writing despite life's curve balls!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Feudal Affair**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 ** _Chapter II_**

Rin smiled momentarily as the flowers were held in front of her. They were an array of violets and pinks with their petals curling just enough to tickle the back of her hands.

"Do you remember these lilies?"

Rin frowned as Kohaku happily waited in anticipation for her memory to bring back the occasion that had prompted the new presence of these colorful flora now resting in her hands. She bit her lip in an effort to appear that she was thinking deeply and just couldn't find the right moment in a vast majority of memories. Shaking her head, she gave a simple twist of the lip to sheepishly let him know she'd forgotten and was hopeful of being forgiven for letting the moment slip away.

"You remember...our first outing together? I gave these flowers to you by the lake."

"Oh, how could I forget?"

"I knew they would probably make you smile when I saw them. I really missed you."

Rin masked her feelings with an immediate kiss. She closed her eyes tighter as he kissed her back. It was a frail attempt to make all her wrongs right, an effort to keep from seeing Sesshoumaru in the front of her thoughts when her husband had his hands pressed against the small of her back, his lips against hers requesting the return of her feelings for him. Kohaku was brave, gentle and kind yet, it was impossible for her feelings to grow. Every kiss was incomparable, every touch of this human failed to live up to that of her demon, the way that he held her would never make her feel as if she was surrounded by an army protecting her from anything that threatened her but she'd chosen him. She'd chosen _now_ and simplicity.

Rin focused on Kohaku's steady breaths as he slept, counting each one in an effort to find rest but there was no relief for the running memories. Every moment that she and Sesshoumaru spent together left her with a new notch of grief. Still, every moment with her demon lover was a breath of fresh air in a life where she felt stifled. She knew exactly why she couldn't remember the lilies that Kohaku had given her and why she could vividly remember the first kiss she and Sesshoumaru shared. There was only room in her heart for one.

 _Recent Past_ …

"Sesshoumaru…?"

Rin was surprised to see him. The last conversation they'd had did not go as well as she would have hoped. Sesshoumaru had always supported her decisions, he'd always been there for her so when she'd asked him to walk her down the aisle at her wedding he'd uncharacteristically declined. Of all the things she'd ever wanted him to do, he'd let her down on what was supposed to be the most important day of her life.

"…"

"What are you doing here?"

"You're here alone?"

Rin half rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Kohaku left for the south. He said there was word of a need for a demon slayer there."

"Hmph. He should have said something."

"Sesshoumaru it's fine. Besides, you're the one who said the village is the safest place I could be remember?"

Sesshoumaru watched her cross the room. Her movements gentle, her footsteps easy. He always thought of her as royalty never meant to be housed in a shack.

"Tea?"

"No."

"…I barely saw you at the wedding. Was there something more important that you had to attend to?"

"No. I came only to offer my regards."

"..."

Sesshoumaru noticed the frown as Rin looked down at her cup, ringing the top of it before taking a sip. It bothered him that she looked tired, unhappy. He was so used to seeing her smile and natural radiance. She was a flower never meant to wilt.

"Is there something wrong?"

Rin looked off trying to ignore the question

"…"

"Rin."

He couldn't help but be thrown off as she returned an annoyed look.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? How have you fared? Are you hurt? What do you feel? Why are you laughing? Why are you crying? Why are you sad?!"

"…" Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what to make of the outburst.

"It should all sound familiar to you. They're just some of the questions you always ask of me and I always have an answer for you. I am always open with you, telling you my every feeling, my pains, what makes me happy or sad and sometimes you even demand to know that I am okay. So when I ask you why you couldn't be there for me, don't I deserve a better answer?"

Sesshoumaru could see the tears that crept forward. He'd never intended to make her cry, to question his loyalty. He cared about her happiness more than she would ever know. It was why he'd fought against his senses and why he'd taken a step back.

"I've only ever wanted to make sure that you were happy and safe."

Rin let the words sink in. She knew that nothing with Sesshoumaru was ever surface level. Thirteen years around him taught her enough to know that much.

"What makes you think that your not staying would make me happy? Or did you not want me to know that you were unhappy with my decision to marry Kohaku?"

"You didn't need a distraction."

"What if I did?"

"Was marrying Kohaku not what you wanted?"

"Maybe it wasn't. Maybe...I settled"

Rin tried to keep herself together despite the tears that escaped.

"Why?"

"You know why! Because settling for Kohaku was better than accepting never!"

Sesshoumaru felt the sting of the comment and she'd thrown it at him out of disappointment. Rin brushed the tears away as she stood to put the cup away.

"You're content in his arms, you smile when you're with him. How do you call yourself settling?"

Rin shook her head, "You're not the only one that's good at hiding their feelings when it matters."

"You had a choice."

"Did I? Who else would you have trusted? Who else would have been brave enough to court me?"

As much as Sesshoumaru hated to accept that it was true he had inadvertently cut Rin off from suitors out of a matter of protection. She was a target for both demons and humans alike that knew her worth to him. Any suitors in the village might have been too afraid to court Rin knowing his presence was inevitable but Kohaku had traveled with them and had the advantage of knowing where the lines were drawn.

"You don't love him, at all?"

Rin thought about how to answer the question despite the fact that she knew why she could never love Kohaku the way he loved her.

"I love Kohaku as my friend. But, when Kohaku and I touch, I don't feel connected to him. When he kisses me I should want to kiss him back but I can't without forcing it. When we're together I still feel like a part of me is empty."

Rin was aware that with every word she'd spoken Sesshoumaru had slowly closed the distance between them as they now stood face to face. He took her hand in his and she could feel the blush creeping across her face.

Sesshoumaru could feel Rin's pulse rising, the change of breath as he touched her. She was never afraid of him and touch was not foreign to either of them yet it was easy to see what she meant about feeling connected. There was nothing forced about what either of them felt here, there was no need to speak to know what was true. The one thing he thought he'd managed to keep from her was how he truly felt about her but seeing her reaction to something as simple as his touch was telling him he hadn't done a good enough job. He'd wanted Rin to have a normal human life or as normal as possible. As a child, she'd already been through too much at his side facing death and the possibility of it five times and escaping with her life like a thief. It should have been enough for Rin and yet she still encouraged him to be selfish every time she asked when he would visit again, when he would take her back by his side, and when she would be able to leave this village. But knowing that Tenseiga would never give her another chance meant doing something selfless. His life was far from settled, his visits were sporadic at best and there was no safe haven for Rin beyond this village. Maybe it was worse that he'd never given her a full answer, leaving her with the hope that that day would eventually come. It was still selfish of him to hope too. But Rin was smart enough to answer the question for herself and maybe marrying Kohaku was the last effort she could make to get him to act selfishly and it almost worked. It was truly the reason he hadn't walked her down the aisle. If she'd suspected any disappointment she would have stopped the wedding right there, destroying any chance she might have at living a life without constant threats. If he'd asked Rin to be his mate, she would have agreed to a short life because even as strong as he was, he wouldn't always be able to protect her.

"I'm sorry."

Rin found her way into Sesshoumaru's embrace. Immediately she felt the annoyance, the disappointment slip away. The tension she felt with Kohaku was non-existent with Sesshoumaru. Rin met his eyes again, hesitating as she brought her hand up to place it against his cheek. She was relieved that he didn't back away from it, instead letting it rest there.

Sesshoumaru could feel the gravity of Rin pulling him in and he wasn't fighting against it. He felt their lips touch, the kiss deepening as they relaxed into it and feeling the sense of longing behind it. Every kiss she gave he returned without restraint. He could feel her wanting to take them further, deeper despite the danger but he wouldn't let her. She rested her head against his chest, her grasp tightening on him to keep him close, to keep him from leaving her again.

"Please, just take me with you."

"Your days are too precious to lose at my side."

"I don't care."

"I do."

"Then at least give me the satisfaction of spending these brief moments with all of you."

* * *

 _A/N: It's complicated but I hope all made sense. Thanks for reading/reviewing ;)  
_

 _PS: I've never counted how many times Rin died/almost died until now. The wolves, the first abduction by Naraku and nearly killed by Kohaku (ironic), abducted by the doctor with band of seven, The Meidou, and the second abduction by Naraku and nearly killed by Inuyasha and Sango inside of Naraku's body  
_

 _Having some technical difficulties with FF and uploading_


	3. Chapter 3

**Feudal Affair  
**

 _I don't own Inuyasha  
_

 _ **Chapter III**_

The sun was high but gentle against her skin, the basket next to her lay mostly empty aside from the three miniscule carrots that she'd pulled from the garden. A few of the other villagers had joined her and were tending to a few rows down. Their chatter was filled with laughter amongst each other. She averted her gaze after a quick nod as one of the women met her eyes and smiled with a wave. Rin pulled another of the carrots from the soil, prolonging her task before looking skyward. Those people were happy with their existence here. They'd never known the life of a traveler, the excitement of being amongst loved ones and never knowing where your next journey would take you. They'd never know how many meadows laid to the north or south of this village or the cool breezes climbing into the mountains that were so refreshing you could drink the moisture of the air. This village would not tell them stories of villages far and away that were both welcoming and unwelcoming to a strange group of travelers. It would not tell them the stories of demons and humans that sought to conquer the lands. They'd never know the exhilaration of watching her lord in battle. Every moment, every day that she'd spent with Sesshoumaru in her youth had been an experience and a blessing. She would not deny that there were times that she had been afraid and possibly unsure that they would make it through the challenges that they faced but as long as she was with Sesshoumaru it didn't matter. She'd already experienced enough of her life in abandonment, a dead family, a village never wanting her or caring enough to see that she survived. Her death would have meant nothing to them. It took the inquisitiveness of a demon, the showing of even the slightest interest in the fact that there were bruises present, to get her to smile. The tiny gesture of looking her in the face and seeing into his eyes let her know she would be safe, that she mattered. He gave her hope that life did not have to become a bleak and senseless battle of surviving to survive. Yet, now she was in a position she feared would lead her back to a road she'd traveled with only a dead end to meet her.

The thought left her in panic as she clutched her chest, struggling to catch her breath, the feeling of the air itself creating walls and closing in on her. She feared screaming would draw attention only causing her to choke. For a moment she met eyes again with the woman who had smiled at her only to see her expression now full of concern before she hastened to get help. Her breaths continued in short spurts and every moment she attempted to calm herself she failed, losing control with the sight of the present. Her heart raced as she lost touch with the ground beneath her.

"Rin!"

Kohaku held her as he attempted to be calm as he watched Rin struggle to catch her breath. He was sure that after six months of marriage he should be used to this but it never failed to frighten him. The first time this had happened had been on their wedding night. He'd initially thought Rin was having a nightmare choking between an attempt to scream and breathe. When she'd finally come around that night, he'd asked her what had happened. She'd told him that she was remembering when she'd been attacked by wolves. He was sure that he'd never seen her react this way when they were younger and they'd grown up close. Rin hardly ever mentioned thinking of the wolves. Both of them had pasts that were unworthy to dwell on and Rin had always been a person of the present, enjoying the moments that life offered right then and that was what he loved about her. But since that night the episodes had increased and become unpredictable leaving him confused and concerned for her health.

Kohaku did his best to reassure her, encouraging her to slow down her breaths. He felt relieved as she laid her head against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead as she squeezed his hand in an effort to let him know that she was okay.

Kohaku sat next to Rin as she watched the rain falling from their window.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Were you thinking about the wolves or the meidou again?"

"Um…no, I just panicked."

"About what?"

"It was just a moment I guess…nothing specific."

Rin hated herself for lying to him but telling the truth would hurt worse.

"This is getting worse. I've seen you thinking a lot lately, you don't seem like yourself."

"It's nothing, really, I'm fine."

"I'm worried about you."

"I don't want you to worry. Everything is okay. I promise."

Kohaku nodded as he kissed her and placed his arms around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Rin closed her eyes reminding herself of what she told Sesshoumaru about how she loved Kohaku as a friend. She knew that saying those three words in this moment with Kohaku as her husband was a lie and every single one of them hurt.

"I didn't want to have to tell you this now, but I have to leave in the morning. There's another job for me west of here and I'm afraid it might take me away for a while. But if you want me to stay just say so...I don't have to take it...I can stay here if you need me to..."

"It's okay. You should go."

"You think you can manage?"

Rin nodded, "Yeah."

"I'll let Sesshoumaru know to keep an eye on you."

"Kohaku..."

"I know you don't need someone protecting you. I just want to make sure someone's around if you have another one of those attacks like you had today. That's all."

Rin shook her head wondering when the human and demon would both stop being overprotective of her, "Fine."

…

Rin smirked as she saw him approach, "You're late."

"I see you're doing well. My job here is done." Sesshoumaru returned his own smirk as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Rin ran to grab his arm as she smiled.

"I thought I was late."

"It can be overlooked for a few more moments of your time."

"Would you like to take a walk?" He quirked a brow at her.

"Of course. I'd like to explore a place that no one else knows."

The sun drifted southward as they explored every inch of each other, trading places in a game of predator and prey. Rin placed her hands against his chest, straddling him as she took charge of the ride. She didn't wait for him to protest as she kissed him gently getting him to relax underneath her. She knew Sesshoumaru preferred to at least feel like he was in control. It was his nature but it didn't take much convincing and he usually let her have her way. His hands searched the curves of her hips at every motion. As much as he preferred being on top he would never again deny her this position again. The vantage of her body was beyond pleasing as he felt her taking both of them into ecstasy. She was fearless and beautiful without a comparison to any human or demon standard only igniting his desire fulfill her wishes. Rin sighed with satisfaction crossing her arms against his chest as she looked into his gaze. Sesshoumaru brushed escaping strands of her hair back behind her ear as he kissed her again. "Damn." Rin smiled not expecting that explanation. Sesshoumaru had a habit of surprising most when they least expected it. He had the ability to destroy multiple demons without blinking an eye, a perfect destruction and yet she could look into his eyes now and see the gentleness, the compassion he held in moments like these. She could feel his love.

Sesshoumaru let her lay in his arms. The night becoming their cover under a waning crescent moon. He concentrated on the stillness of the night not ready to leave her again but he had no choice. Rin was married despite whatever they considered themselves at this moment. Still, he'd vowed to be at her side whenever she needed him no matter what the capacity. Though it wasn't his fault, Kohaku would never be able to provide Rin with the happiness that she truly desired.

Rin rested her head on his chest, the steady rise and fall gave a feeling of stability even when everything in her world was unstable. She found herself whispering although she was unsure why. No one could hear them and Sesshoumaru would have warned her if anyone was near.

"You'll never have to question my love for you. So when I say I love you would you be able to say the words back…and mean them?"

"There's no reason to ask. I love you and I always will."

Rin played her hand against Sesshoumaru's comparing them and gently sliding each finger to his palm. The gesture was soothing as he watched her lose herself in the task. She seemed at ease, the corners of her mouth pulled into a gentle smile. He could only assume that in this moment, time had stopped and there was no other life that existed to her. This was the way he enjoyed seeing her, this was the way he wanted to think of her in the village. But he knew differently and Kohaku had only further alarmed him with the knowledge that Rin's health was a concern and had been since they'd been married. Yet, she'd chosen to keep the details to herself never once mentioning anything. He wasn't sure why she felt the need to hide it.

"Kohaku told me about what happened to you yesterday. When did you plan to tell me?"

"These moments I have with you are for us to enjoy."

"Do you know what's causing it?"

"I used to watch the sky with you hoping to catch a shooting star. I remember one night when I did and I made a wish. The stars were beautiful that night, just like they are now."

Sesshoumaru nodded to himself, remembering what she had wished, as he agreed with her. Maybe Rin's definition of forever with him had nothing to do with time and everything to do with happiness.

* * *

A/N: More to come soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Feudal Affair**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 _ **Chapter IV**_

Rin let her fingers brush carelessly along the leaves of the bushes and the trees that she passed by on the unused path. She paused to let the breeze catch her hair, the strands crossing her face. Bending, she plucked a flower from the ground. Gently, she pulled the petals from the stem humming a tune from her childhood. Discarding it, she rubbed the petals between her palms. Entering a clearing, a gust of wind picked up and she released the petals to the air. She kept her gaze on their journey until they disappeared against the sky.

Rin dipped her fingers into the lake, playing at the water, generating ripples that started small and grew until they died into the body of water. She wondered why something so small could cause something so large. Rin frowned as she looked into the reflection. She knew that the person she saw wasn't who she was. The lies and the deceit were not supposed to be a part of her. She hated the secrecy and the hiding of what was always supposed to be her life in the first place. Rin drew her hand through the water again, distorting the reflection. It wasn't fair that Kohaku was caught in the middle of the mess that she'd made. He'd always been a loyal friend, helping her in any way that he could. He wouldn't have ever turned his back on her yet she'd done so without thinking twice even willing to abandon him if Sesshoumaru had agreed to take her with him.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she dabbled at the water. Her fingertips nearly caressing it. The young woman had a certain allure that drew him. Her scent mixed into the aroma of flowers was becoming. The way her hair fell across her face, the petite curves of her frame that he knew so well beckoned his presence again. The fact that Rin had the ability to summon him when she pleased should have been an annoyance and yet it was a reprieve. The wait was again over. Sesshoumaru welcomed every call, every moment that she demonstrated her need for him. But within that need, he saw frustration and anger. The young woman that he loved was at war within herself. He could fix it. He could stop the war if he gave in to what she wanted despite what would inevitably be excruciating. Still, throwing away her life for him didn't make sense. He remembered the moment she'd asked him if he'd always remember her when she died. Even then he was sure that she expected him to be strong, to be able to weather such a storm, move on, and make it look simple when all she was asking was that he keep her life somewhere in his thoughts. She was asking too much. He would falter under the weight of such a storm. The thought of losing her then was the same as it was now. The pain of it felt worse than anything physical he'd ever endured from any of the many battles that he'd fought in his lifetime. There was no comparison to the grief and sorrow that would be associated with her passing. The thought of trying to live with it for the amount of time he would most likely survive her frightened him. He knew that Rin's death was inevitable but he wanted to convince himself that he could survive it, possibly be at peace with it, if her demise was not untimely.

Despite how quiet his footsteps were, Rin noticed them as he approached. Standing, she barely had a chance to turn before she was in his grasp. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. They found comfort in each other, words unspoken as they held each other in a prolonged silence that the two of them seemed to understand.

Sesshoumaru was pleased with Rin's ability to find the ease of being in his arms, to let the issues fade, as he carried her into the water. Much in the way she'd played at the water's edge she let the water play itself over her skin. They found their hideaway behind the curtain of a waterfall. He searched her most vulnerable spots, laying claim to each one as she pushed for him to lose himself in her. The rush of the falling water ahead of them faded as she moaned into every touch. She knew every inch of his body and where every marking began and ended as she grasped him tighter, her fingers pressed into the skin of his back in an effort to keep control of her own body.

Rin was surprised by the sudden interruption in Sesshoumaru's movement. Before she could question it he placed his finger to his mouth as he focused on listening to the footsteps along the water's edge. Rin furrowed her brow in concern knowing their vulnerability. She stilled herself as Sesshoumaru remained quiet but focused. She recognized the troubled expression he wore at the moment. His senses rarely failed him but she could tell that this was unfortunately one of those rare moments. They were submerged and surrounded with water, the waterfall was too close and too loud to hear lighter footsteps and if the trespasser was human he wouldn't be able to sense any aura. Rin took a quiet breath as the threat passed noticing Sesshoumaru's expression fade and the tension leaving.

"Are you okay?"

Rin nodded. "Could you tell who it was?"

"No."

"Do you think they saw anything?"

"The footsteps halted for a moment but it's hard to say if they were looking for anything. Who else uses this path?"

"I'm not sure. It's out of the way for most."

"..."

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"You're sure?"

Rin gave him a quick peck on the lips hoping to erase the concern in his eyes.

"Kohaku isn't supposed to be back for a few days yet. We're okay."

Rin bit her lip as she looked Sesshoumaru over, drawing a smirk as he questioned her.

"Where were we?"

"You can always start from the top again if you like."

...

Rin smiled to herself as she walked back into the village. Despite their interruption they'd still enjoyed each other letting the danger only add fire to their passion. She leaned back against a tree watching the hustle and bustle of people nearly losing herself in a daydream before she heard her name being called.

"Rin"

She tried to hold back a laugh as she saw Kagome wave as Inuyasha tried to walk with their two children attached to his legs.

"I'm glad that I caught you. Would you mind watching the kids for a little while today?"

"Sure. Where are you two headed?"

Kagome blushed a little before Rin nodded knowingly.

"Hmm got it! Try not to bring back more."

"Thanks, we owe you!"

She watched the children running about and attempting to tag each other. Both of the girls boasted Inuyasha's ears, the dog demon so easily dominant as fangs peaked out of grins. Rin shook her head at the thought that crossed her mind as she wrapped her arms across her stomach. It had taken Inuyasha and Kagome a few years to actually have the first of the girls and they were with each other all of the time. She convinced herself that the possibility of pregnancy was there but the likelihood was less so from the occasional romp and she tried not to dwell on it. The moon pushed it's way into the sky as Kagome and Inuyasha returned. She'd said her good-byes before passing through the quiet of the village and making her way back to her home. Rin lit the last candle sitting along the table. She was immediately surprised to find a familiar weapon resting at it's place and just beyond it, an even more familiar face distorted by the shadows of the flickering light.

...

The high moon reflected off the water as Sesshoumaru returned to where he and Rin had met that morning. Something about the footsteps seemed familiar and despite his dulled sense of smell the human had come from Rin's village. He waited to pick up the old scent slightly following it until it strengthened and stopped him in his tracks. He knew exactly to whom the scent belonged now. Yes, Kohaku was still supposed to be out of town but that made no difference.

...

Rin fell to her knees as she placed her hand against the sting of her cheek. She felt the tears building unwilling to defend herself.

"How could you do this...?"

* * *

 _A/N: As always my thanks for reading/reviewing!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Feudal Affair**_

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 _Chapter V_

Rin pushed herself back up in an attempt to separate herself from another attack. The attempt was pointless. She was shoved repeatedly, in a mocking fashion, until she reached the dead end of the wall. She wasn't meant to escape. The room grew colder with the venom of every word that attacked her. The brevity of each word lending greater weight than her transgressions. Rin blinked to keep the tears away, yet she had no interest in proving that she held no remorse. She'd never convinced herself that this was okay. She never forced herself to believe that Kohaku would not eventually find out about the affair. One day, she would have told him the truth. How she had slipped away to the hidden places just outside of the village to consort with a demon who had been her everything. She would have revealed that his absence led to happiness only to be with Sesshoumaru again. She never wanted him to find out like this.

"How could you do this to him?! How could you do this to my brother?!"

"Sango please…it's not…"

"Shut up! If it weren't for what I saw, I might feel the need to allow you to explain yourself, but my eyes did not deceive me. A married woman you would lay with another. You are worthless and you don't deserve my brother!"

Looking into Sango's eyes, she could see the pain and disappointment, the anger and the frustration, the result of broken trust. She hadn't thought about the effects that this affair would have on their family and friends and what kind of divide it would bring. Rin felt herself pulling deeper into despair as she tried to come up with a way to make this right; a way to keep from hurting Kohaku in the midst of the probability that Sango would reveal the truth of about her relations with Sesshoumaru.

"I can… I can fix it. Please. I know that Kohaku never deserved this. He doesn't deserve to be hurt and I didn't want that."

"Was that what was on your mind when Sesshoumaru was satisfying you?"

The shame of it made her turn her gaze to the floor, more tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Don't hurt him like this. I'll tell him the truth myself."

"You have the audacity to tell me not to hurt him when you already have? Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now? You never cared about him did you? He was just a fool to love you while you ran around giving yourself to a demon!"

"It's not like that."

"What's it like then?"

Rin shook her head, unable to find the right words. She would never be able to explain what it was like to be in love with someone who would sacrifice your love in exchange for your life. What was more important? Sango wouldn't understand how the world that was always promised to her and then stripped away could have pushed her to make the decisions that she made. It was too difficult and too late to explain what was and what would never be.

"I'll make it right."

"How?"

"I promise I'll never see him again."

"Your promise to me is as valid as the vow you made to Kohaku on your wedding day. You promised to love him. You promised to be faithful. You're a liar and you can't be trusted…"

Rin held her breath as Sango picked up her sword from the table.

"Your actions are punishable by death. But that does no one any good. I won't hurt Kohaku by telling him that you're a lying, deceitful snake. He is entitled to you as his wife. That is the vow that you took. You disrespected that vow and threw it to the wind. But you just made me a promise and I will see to it that you keep that promise."

Rin pulled back and shut her eyes as Sango held the sword closer to her face. She winced as the point of it pricked her skin slowly drawing downward multiple times leaving scars. Rin could feel the warmth of the blood against her skin before it dripped to her lap.

Sango straightened, letting some of the initial anger fade nearly pitying the girl she'd watched play with her brother as they grew up. She wasn't sure what had happened. From the outside, it was obvious that Rin always trusted Sesshoumaru as her friend. Maybe she and the others all questioned the relationship that was Sesshoumaru and Rin but once Kohaku started courting her the questions faded. Sesshoumaru never attempted to come between the two. It seemed like he approved it more than anything. But the one thing that was always clear was that the dog demon would do anything to keep Rin happy. Sango looked at the scar she'd created against Rin's cheek. It was convincing enough but would the reason be enough?

"Sesshoumaru will be banned from this village."

"Under what circumstances?!"

Sango tucked the sword into her sash.

"Your reasons will be no different than what you told me. Now that you're married, you don't want to tarnish that union by keeping a demon around that has developed feelings for you. When you discovered them, you asked him to leave. When Kohaku returns, that will be your explanation as to why you no longer want Sesshoumaru around. The scar on your face came from no one."

"Sesshoumaru will not stay away."

"He will if you tell him to. He's a dog. You should tell him to sit and stay far away."

"You think it's that easy with him. He'll know something is wrong with me."

"I want him to know something is wrong with you. It took the two of you to hurt Kohaku. The two of you should suffer the same."

…

Sesshoumaru watched the light flicker out as Sango left the dwelling. As if knowing he was there, she stopped to look toward his vicinity. Even if she'd questioned his presence he wouldn't allow her to question it any longer. It didn't seem to phase her to know that he was there. Instead, she welcomed it as she walked toward him. He wasn't sure if it was the cover of darkness or simply the anger that lent weight to her stature.

"What is the purpose of your presence here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that Sesshoumaru?"

"If you lifted a hand to her, you've become my purpose."

Sango smiled as she shook her head. "You should have thought about that long before you laid with her. You're nothing more than a dog. She certainly deserves you and not my brother."

"I didn't give her a choice."

"You forced her?"

"No."

" I didn't think so. Maybe she was even the one in control of all of your actions. You know as well as I do that what she's done is punishable by death."

"I wouldn't let you."

"Who says it has to be me? Do you think I would approach you without letting someone else know of this atrocity? Word travels fast Sesshoumaru. There's over a thousand other villagers here and your brother wouldn't just stand by and let you slaughter them all."

"Then Inuyasha would find his death as well."

"And here I thought you were honorable. I have no interest in taking Rin's life as long as she keeps her promise. You should probably ask her about it yourself."

* * *

 _A/N: I know it's been a long hiatus. I'm still working on my health and writing in between. I appreciate your patience and thank you all for the support._


	6. Chapter 6

**Feudal Affair**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 ** _Chapter VI_**

Rin turned away from his touch as he traced the scar along her cheek. The edges were smooth in some places, jagged in others. She refused to look into his eyes. She already knew what he was thinking and it only made her cringe. He knew exactly what the scar looked like, a set of claws drawn across her face. Maybe it looked like the unwitting accident of a simple slap gone too far. She felt his fingers trace the depth of them, maybe in an attempt to heal them, maybe trying to determine something else. Rin swallowed the knot in her throat that crept up. She placed her hand against his before his other came to rest against the opposite cheek, making her face him. She stared into brown eyes that seemed to be questioning her, questioning everything that he knew about her supposed protector.

"Rin, what…?"

"It's nothing."

Rin pulled out of his grasp as he continued to question how it was possible.

"Did Sesshoumaru…"

"No one!" She felt herself nearly scream it and she knew now exactly why Sango had told her to say that it was no one who had done this to her. She knew she would never be able to lie and say that Sesshoumaru had done it. It wasn't convincing. She'd played on her emotions. Sango knew she would protect Sesshoumaru at all costs and she would want to protect Kohaku from the fact that she, his sister, had caused this.

"Rin, tell me the truth!"

"Just leave it alone! Please!"

"You'd protect him like this, after what he's done?!"

"No, it's not…You don't understand."

Kohaku watched her sit and pull at the braid nervously, a frail attempt to try and cover the scar. He couldn't understand why Rin seemed to be protecting Sesshoumaru if he'd possibly hurt her. What could have possibly been said or done to cause the youkai to harm her?

"What don't I understand?"

"…" Rin shook her head running out of explanations without insinuating Sesshoumaru or Sango.

"He doesn't come around you again. Understood?"

"You don't have to worry about that anyway. I told him to leave."

Kohaku watched her fold her arms into her lap. He regretted that he'd yelled at her. The last thing she needed right now was for him to be angry especially if Sesshoumaru had betrayed her trust.

His voice quieted but still held urgency, "You said no one hurt you, so why did you tell him to leave?"

"…"

As much time as she'd had to think of some way to relay the information, soften it in some way, Sango had made it clear what she needed to say. It didn't make it any better that this was not good timing.

"Rin, please."

"You have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

"Rin…"

"Promise me!"

Kohaku nodded trying to prepare himself for whatever Rin might tell him.

"Sesshoumaru was doing what you requested. I was always safe with him. He would never knowingly let anyone or anything hurt me and you know that. I sent him away because he was developing feelings for me. I didn't want for things to go on any further. He'll always be my friend but it makes things harder and I don't want it to come between us."

Kohaku stared intently at the scar on her cheek. The thought of what had happened and knowing the reason now only made him angrier. There was the feeling of betrayal in thinking that he'd left Rin in capable hands and yet he'd left her with what he now believed was the enemy. As much as Sesshoumaru was capable of striking Rin he was just as easily incapable of doing the deed. But what made sense? Had the rejection of the human woman he'd loved been enough to drive him over the edge?

"Where are you going?"

"Just getting some air."

Rin watched Kohaku until she was able to settle at the window. They had enough firewood for the evening but he seemed to find solace in adding to the building pile. She watched the newly built fire bend and play shadows against his face. She wasn't sure what Kohaku was feeling at the moment. He knew he was powerless against Sesshoumaru but she was well aware that when pushed, men had a tendency toward testing the limits of their strength in these situations. Surely that wasn't what Sango wanted either.

Rin tried not to let herself think of the last moment that she saw Sesshoumaru, the last moment when she would be able to touch him. The glimpses had come even as Kohaku had touched her face. Sesshoumaru had done the same, but he'd figured it out much quicker than Kohaku. That he would be the blame. She'd cried in his arms that night and he'd just held her there quietly until she was out of tears to cry. The feeling of him made her full and empty all at the same time. She'd always counted on Sesshoumaru to have a way out, a fix to the dilemmas that life offered. She could cheat death by his side. She'd waited for him to say there was something, that there was a fix to the situation but Rin knew better. She'd made a promise and she'd vowed to keep it. She accepted that what she and Sesshoumaru had done, were doing, was wrong even when it felt right in the moment. The choice to marry Kohaku was hers no matter what led her to it and Kohaku didn't deserve an unfaithful wife. The feeling of her lover's lips against hers still took her breath away, it still brought her to safe places and filled her heart. She'd broken the kiss forcing herself to push out of his arms.

 _"You have to leave."_

 _"Rin...?"_

 _"I can't..." The tears slipped down her cheeks_

 _"This isn't what you want."_

 _"It's never been what I wanted. You know that. But Sango was right."_

 _"What are you saying?"_

 _"Whether I regret the decision or not, I made a vow and I broke that vow. Sango is giving me the chance to make it right..."_

 _"What you're choosing isn't making it right. You're delaying the truth."_

 _Rin looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes and he knew immediately what she wanted to say in return but she would refuse to leave him with those words. Delaying the truth had contributed to them being here in this moment. Would she have fought harder, maybe chosen a different path, maybe not even married Kohaku at all knowing what she knew now, how deeply Sesshoumaru truly felt for her? Maybe knowing that before would have been enough._

 _"I can't hurt Kohaku like this anymore. Every time I think about revealing the truth to him it tears me apart. And every moment I spend without you does the same. But I made a choice. I can't live with both. I can't hold onto something that will never be."_

 _"Then don't. I won't let you make the same mistake twice."_

 _"You have to leave..."_

 _"Come with me."_

 _"Why?! Because my life has been threatened?! Because you're realizing that no matter where I am my life can be taken in an instant."_

 _"I won't leave you like this."_

 _"It was what I always wanted, to be with you forever but you made a choice too, just like I did. You'll always know that I'm safe but_ _I'll never be able to adjust to this life if you're here. You have to go. You have to leave. Please."_

 _"Rin..."_

 _"Leave!"_

 _Even as she'd screamed, she could read the opposition in his eyes. He'd wanted to go against her wishes to make her see that she was making the same mistake all over again. Sesshoumaru wanted to believe that he was giving her a way out, that he was offering her what she always wanted but under the circumstances, it was too little, too late._

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! There's more to come :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Feudal Affair**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 _ **Chapter VII**_

Sesshoumaru shifted against the breeze as night spread across the skies. The moment calmed the memories, allowing them to fade and soothe an ache that seemed prolonged. He wasn't in the mood to talk but it would seem inevitable with the presence that approached.

Kohaku kept his distance from the dog demon despite his purpose. The highest point overlooking the village was where he expected him to be. It was the only place that Sesshoumaru could possibly be without stepping foot in the village and it was the only place it made sense for him to be right now.

"Why are you here?"

The tone of the dog demon's voice was cold, yet he would not yield to it. Despite Sesshoumaru's bark, the bite was subdued. Kohaku was well aware that he held a sense of honor and maybe a deeper emotion in regards to Rin that would keep him from destroying her husband.

"I wanted to know the truth for myself."

"..."

"You knew about the scar on her face. You put it there..."

"Are you accusing me or asking me?"

"..." Kohaku closed his distance still unsure of what he wanted to say.

"How can you want to know the truth when you're afraid of it?"

"I'm not afraid."

Kohaku found himself standing next to the demon he'd entrusted with Rin's safety. He'd matched Sesshoumaru's height some time ago yet the demon still seemed to tower over him.

"You're supposed to be by her side. You're failing her by being here."

Kohaku felt the sting of the words and Sesshoumaru's ability to let them escape him so easily struck deeper chords. Kohaku questioned the feelings he himself was drawing from such simple statements. Maybe it was anger at the accusation that he'd ever purposely fail Rin, that he didn't have her safety in his greatest interest. Maybe it was sadness. Was it that he would never be able to protect Rin the way that Sesshoumaru had? Was it that he knew that he was most likely failing Rin already, no matter what he did?

"I wanted to blame you for it when I'd come back to see her face scarred. I nearly came after you that day but I knew it wouldn't do any good. I thought about it for days, weeks, trying to pull the truth from her. She wouldn't budge on her story and eventually, she'd only respond with a whisper of 'no one'. The truth is that I knew you'd never hurt her, but it would have been easier if it was you. I know that Rin's keeping something deeper, darker to herself but she won't admit it. I don't know if she's trying to protect you or me or both of us in her own way."

Sesshoumaru glanced the demon slayer sensing the disappointment in Kohaku's words. His posture yielding to the pressure of loss. Rin was with him but in the same instant she wasn't and Kohaku knew it. It took someone stronger to endure it. Rin knew that she was not protecting both of them. She was trying to protect Kohaku from them. The slayer may have been oblivious before, and he wasn't sure what Kohaku knew even now but it was only a matter of time before it was apparent.

"I know that you love her."

"...?"

"I knew that you loved her before she married me."

"What makes you think that?"

"You would do anything for her. Her well-being is your first priority and it always has been. No one else was there to witness what I did when Rin's life was taken from you in the Meidou…"

"It doesn't matter now."

"You can lie to yourself if you want to. I'm not the one standing on a cliff wishing I could touch her, see her, or even smell her."

"..." Sesshoumaru kept his calm despite how much he despised Kohaku at the moment for his ability to do those very things uninhibited. He'd never lied to himself about loving Rin. He loved her more than Kohaku could ever possibly understand. He found it easier to make leave rather than attempt any explanation. It wasn't for Kohaku to understand anyway. But the next words from the demon slayer would make him hesitate.

"I can't fix her! I can't heal her! I've tried and nothing that I can do helps." The words were desperate.

"Why would Rin need healing?"

Kohaku did his best to ignore the glare burrowing into him.

"Rin's health…she keeps having these attacks. They've gotten worse and they happen more often. She's just not herself anymore and I'm finding it harder and harder to leave her alone. I can't help but think that this is my fault for pushing her every day to lay the blame on you even when I knew it wasn't true."

"What are you asking me?"

"I'm asking you to help her."

"She asked me to stay away. You're asking me to dishonor her request?"

"...Yes."

"I can't."

"Why?!"

"There's no guarantee that my presence will help her."

Kohaku clinched his jaw, hating the feeling, hating what he knew,"I think...I know it will." Kohaku hesitated, guessing at the cause in his mind yet never willing to admit it out loud until now. "I started to figure out what Rin left out of each memory before the attacks. You. It was always you."

"..." Sesshoumaru could see Kohaku losing the internal battle he was fighting. The pressure of loss, the truth, was breaking him. Seeing this, knowing that she was responsible for this fractured being who was her husband and friend was too much for Rin to bear. And yet, it was happening anyway.

"I'm not asking for you to return to Rin on my behalf. I'm asking you to do what you've always done for her. I don't want to see her this way."

... ...

Rin felt a void growing as she traced her fingers around the bark of the tree along the outskirts of the village. She steadied her breaths, trying not to let her thoughts get the best of her again. She pressed her fingers harder feeling the roughness and focusing on the way the lines of the tree curved and dipped in strange places to keep herself grounded. She leaned against the base of it as she placed her hand over her stomach wondering how long she would be able to continue the way she was. She hoisted herself up reaching to each branch easier than she'd anticipated. She felt a memory returning and tried to shake it away but couldn't. When she'd traveled with Sesshoumaru it had been a game. She would count aloud as she climbed the trees looking down every now and then to see if he was paying attention. He always pretended like he wasn't worried about her safety when she did such trivial things but by the time she'd gotten to the count of ten or otherwise the top of the tree she'd find him looking up at her the same way he looked to the stars and the moon. She'd smile, he'd nod, and then...she'd jump to the safety of his arm. As a child, she never thought about the amount of trust involved in such an act. The danger of it never crossed her mind. The first time she'd done it she hadn't understood why he'd been agitated by the act. She knew he'd catch her. But as time lingered on it became more apparent. Every decision he made, every path he took was the one he'd chosen for her sake. And despite all that, the unpredictable still occurred. She braced her foot against another branch to take herself higher. She felt the wind's breeze better from here. The height of the trees never scared her. In fact the higher she could go, the more exciting it was and the happier it made her. Satisfied with the height, she let her bare feet swing with the breeze as she looked away from the village. The cliff's edge was vacant again. Just a glimpse of him might have been enough to help her through another day.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! It's always appreciated!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Feudal Affair**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 ** _Chapter VIII_**

The sun had yet to rise and the morning air was comfortably cool. Songs of the birds played against the eeriness of a still sleeping village. Sesshoumaru had contemplated Kohaku's request weighing the risk. He did not take Sango's threat lightly but Rin deserved so much more than this life to which he'd abandoned her. He didn't want to believe that his absence was making her ill but there was little else to blame for her condition. His presence had always brought her happiness and it only made sense that his absence would cause the opposite. It was the very thing he feared for himself, the despair that her loss would bring.

" _You remembered my lord!"_

 _He'd given her a gentle nod. He couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corner of his lips seeing the way she lit up. It had been obvious she wasn't sure if he'd caught the subtle hints about the coming of her sixteenth birthday but he wouldn't have forgotten anyway. There was something ultimately special about the way she reacted on occasions like these. Maybe it was that she knew she would get to spend more time with him than during his occasional visits. He'd cherished them too and looked forward to any time that he could spend with her. In the time that he had known her, every season brought a newness to her. Although Rin still saw Kaede as a grandmother and sought her advice the old woman had long left Rin to her own decisions when she'd turned fourteen. The little girl was growing up and would need to find her own way. He'd watched her untie the silk ribbon binding the material revealing a bracelet of rare stones and shells. She'd immediately donned the piece holding it out in admiration before embracing him. He'd returned the embrace only to feel that something between them had changed. She'd addressed him with something that felt more cordial in nature. Rin held herself with a certain poise, patience, and calm that hadn't been there a year ago._

" _Will we be taking our usual walk today?"_

" _No. There's something else I wish to show you."_

 _He'd nearly paused as she'd slipped her arm through his to let him escort her. He'd just as quickly assumed she might have skipped ahead or teased playfully by guessing where he might lead her. He'd kept a steady pace as he always had and she seemed to be in step without an ounce of hesitation. She'd walked with him quietly, patiently as they met Ah-Un. The two-headed dragon didn't fail to greet her as they usually did. She patted them along their noses with an easy "I've missed you too." He'd helped her onto the saddle as he'd done so many times in the past before taking the reigns himself and leading them off into a flight. Even though he couldn't see her face as they rode, he could see the lift of her cheeks that let him know she was still smiling._

" _Where are we going?"_

" _You'll see."_

 _She was curious but not impatient as to see the surprise that he had planned for her. As they flew over the waters of the ocean he watched her lean her head back, nearly against his chest as she took in the breeze that blew through her hair and caressed her skin. Even as they came to a stop she'd waited._

 _"Look toward the water."_

 _Rin leaned to see beyond their two-headed companion to the calm water. He'd remembered how she'd smiled looking back at him, surprised to see the pattern of lilies floating there. He'd been a bit annoyed as Jaken surfaced in the middle of it all attempting to swim out of view. Yet something about seeing their other companion in the midst of it all made it more entertaining. She'd bitten her lip attempting not to giggle at the oddity but it escaped her anyway, and the sound of it warmed him._

 _They'd spent the rest of their evening together enjoying the serenity of the beach. He'd listened to her speak of her experiences in the village but she would always return to the adventures of that year that she traveled with him. No matter how many times he heard the stories there was always something new that he learned. The times that he'd left her with Jaken or on her own had been the moments that she'd created her many songs, mostly about him. He realized it was why Jaken seemed to pick up humming tunes that he knew nothing about. He inwardly cringed at any recollections that she had of being captured by Naraku, running away from the wolves, or any times he'd had to take her into battle with him. Yet she'd found the silver lining in all of them never shying away from the fact that they'd managed to overcome every trial. That he'd saved her no matter what danger loomed. The sunset brought her to rest her head against his shoulder. She'd never really made the gesture before. When she was a child she'd leaned against him during storms or when she was afraid. Sometimes she would tuck herself under the fur to keep warm. Yet, there was no need for it now. She simply wanted it this way, to be close to him._

 _"Sesshoumaru."_

 _He could never forget the ring in her voice. The hopeful sound escaping. He would never be able to forget the way she'd asked._

 _"When will I be able to return to your side?"_

 _It wasn't a question he was prepared to answer in the moment. He would never forget the response that would leave them both questioning a future that may never be._

 _"When it's safe."_

 _It had been the only answer that he could give her. He'd half expected her to ask when that might be but she'd left it alone. She'd simply sighed and continued watching the sunset as if it was enough. He'd assumed that might be the end of it and yet he felt compelled to visit more often. He was drawn to her in a way that he hadn't been before. He'd told himself it was an attempt to keep her happy only to create a deeper connection. Their time spent together gradually became more intimate sharing deeper thoughts and finding physical space more void. Their growing affection only left him in a place of conflict that would eventually push her toward Kohaku despite her true wishes._

The emptiness of the hut aside from Rin allowed him to explore the relaxed state of her sleeping face.

Rin opened her eyes as she felt a gentle caress of her cheek, bringing a strand of hair away from her face. She'd expected Kohaku's smile instead she was met with the gentleness of golden eyes. She could feel the tears building and emotions starting to overwhelm her. She hugged him as he pulled her into the embrace without questioning the outburst. He hugged her tighter to try and still her body against his own. This wasn't the situation that either of them wanted. It never was.

"Why'd you come back?! I told you to leave!" He could hear the conflict and frustration through her sobs.

"I love you." He lifted her chin to kiss her.

She quieted as she looked into his eyes. A realization donning on her ending the moment as she looked around them.

"Where's Kohaku?"

"He left when I arrived this morning. He asked me to tell you that he'd be back by sunset."

"He never leaves without telling me...Wait! He knows you're here?!"

"Kohaku came to me."

"Why?"

"He told me you weren't doing well."

"..."

"Is that true? Was your illness caused by me not being with you?"

"I..." She didn't want to put the blame on him yet he needed to know. "Every time I thought about you, not having you with me I felt like I was in a panic. Like nothing was as it was supposed to be. In those moments I felt like I couldn't breathe, or think, or feel. My heart would race and I just felt numb. The longer you were away, the worse it got."

"So Kohaku was right."

"If Kohaku came to you, do you think that he knows what we...?"

"He knows how I feel about you. But he's either unsure or denying your feelings for me."

"How am I supposed to tell him? I don't even know where to start."

"There's no easy way but you have to tell him the truth. It's possible that knowing what he knows already may mean he's ready to hear it."

"Even so, I'm afraid there's something else..."

"Sango will no longer be a threat if he knows."

"No. It's not that."

He watched her eyes drift from his, meeting the floor before taking his hand in hers and placed it against her stomach. She hesitated before finding his face again. His expression was what she'd expected, a mix of uncertainty. He was no doubt attempting to answer the same question she would inevitably ask. "I don't know. Can you tell if he's yours?"

Sesshoumaru allowed his hand to shift over her stomach feeling for an aura. Surely if the child was Kohaku's it would prevent them from being together for the sake of the child. If the child was his, the moment the baby was born both Rin's and the infant's life would be at risk again and yet it would also free her. He knew what Rin wanted but the possibility was at best limited. He was always aware of when Rin's scent was different, and no matter how much it drove him to satisfy his own needs, the presence of a half-demon would have revealed what was to remain hidden.

* * *

 _A/N: What to do? :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Feudal Affair**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 ** _Chapter IX_**

Rin sang quietly to herself as she rubbed her growing belly. She'd walked her current path many times before along the outside of the village. These had been the trees to which she had escaped when Sesshoumaru had first left her in the village. She'd only known the death and sorrow inflicted by humans, her savior, a powerful demon. So, getting used to living in the village had been difficult. She'd run away to the protection of these trees where Sesshoumaru would sometimes find her. She'd only imagined he'd picked up the scent of her tears or maybe he was in the vicinity and could hear her quiet sobs to return to his side. He'd comforted her, encouraged her to give the human village a chance despite knowing how sure she was that this was a place that she'd never stay forever. The first year without him was hard. Kaede had done her best to keep her occupied with chores or find ways to integrate her into the community of children but she'd felt displaced among them. It was strange for a little girl to speak of demons so fondly or to mention how much that she'd travelled with them. She regretted speaking of demon heads and fangs being forged into swords, narrow escapes of death, hell hounds, and ruthless, relentless battles. The other children seemed to cringe away and eye her with suspicion as if she herself could possibly be a demon. Kaede had explained to her why the children found her stories strange yet to her they were not. They had simply been a part of the life that she'd survived. Yet that year alone had given her the most hope toward a happy future.

Rin left her past behind her as she smiled feeling the baby find a new more comfortable position inside her. She'd finally told Kohaku of the expected arrival and as she'd expected, he was overjoyed with anticipation of their child. She'd known Kohaku's reaction wouldn't be the same as Sesshoumaru's. Kohaku, as of yet, had no reason to doubt the child being his, but Sesshoumaru did. Honestly, she hadn't given as much thought to the child being Kohaku's as it being Sesshoumaru's. It was easier to envision the latter. She knew that Kohaku would never destroy a child, never kill her if the baby wasn't his. Some time ago she may not have said that Sango was capable of such either but Kohaku's sister was now a very real threat.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?"

Rin stepped back as Sango approached her.

"I'm just taking a walk Sango. Nothing more."

"I know that he's been here and quite a few times. Don't think for one moment that I'm ignoring this."

"Kill me now then, along with your nephew."

"You think that's going to save you? What are the possibilities that you'll birth a half-demon rather than a human? What will you tell Kohaku then? Try to convince him that you've got demon blood running through your veins?"

"Sesshoumaru has already assured me that it won't be. He knows the scent of my blood, human blood."

"You think I'm stupid enough to take your word for it? And even if I did, who's to say that Sesshoumaru didn't lie to you?"

"Why would he? If he knew the child was his, don't you think he would have taken me away? He wouldn't risk the birth of his child to an existing threat. Even so, do you truly have it in you to kill me?"

Rin noticed Sango shift uneasily. The moment made her question if Sango was second-guessing her actions. When she'd first come to reside in the village it was Sango and Kagome that she'd consider like older sisters. It hadn't taken her marriage to Kohaku to build those bonds. They were already there. Yet the woman in front of her was now proving to be something more deadly.

"I never thought you had it in you to be unfaithful to Kohaku. But you showed me different. Who you really are."

"I haven't changed Sango. I always loved Sesshoumaru. I always have and I always will. But I thought he'd abandoned me. I thought it was clear that we would never be together, that I would forever have to remain in this village for the rest of my life. I thought that by marrying Kohaku I could somehow make things normal, move on, but I was wrong. I made a mistake and I can't take it back. I was never trying to hurt Kohaku."

"The truth is that you feel no remorse for what you've done to my brother. Because even if you could take back what you've done, you wouldn't. The only thing that you care about is how to end this farce of a marriage and escape into the sunset with your demon. If you birth Kohaku's child what will it be, an accident, illness, that takes the baby's life? Maybe Sesshoumaru will do it himself? I wouldn't put it past either of you."

"You are wrong! How dare you believe that I would kill my child."

"You're capable."

Sango brushed by Rin as she held the tears away. She turned to see Sango heading back toward the village.

"Maybe you think I'm capable because an evil still resides in you. I guess you're wishing now that you'd killed me as a child when you'd taken aim at me in Naraku's body, all for the sake of your love."

She watched Sango pause. The words had taken the demon slayer by surprise reminding her of quite possibly the worst decision she'd ever made, the one regret that she'd held onto for so many years.

"I atoned for my mistake."

"And I forgave you, and so did Sesshoumaru."

"... It's not the same."

"I guess you're right. Taking a life is better than what I've done."

Rin watched Sango look off before leaving. She sighed as she calmed her racing heart. It was all that she could do in hopes that Sango would not go through with a decision that she too would regret. She winced as she felt pain with the baby moving again and wondered if that was normal. Rin refused to look back toward the village for fear she might see Sango still watching her. She allowed her steps to lead her unsure of where she was going but anywhere was better than here at the moment. The dusk dark didn't stop her steps in the familiar yet less travelled territory. There wasn't an area of these lands that she hadn't explored with her demon protector. Placing her hand against her stomach again she attempted to calm the movements of her growing child. She leaned into a breeze and looked toward the skies to see the first stars surfacing from the darkness.

"Rin?"

"Sesshoumaru?!"

"How did you know I was here? You know it's not safe for you outside of the village."

"I didn't. And you know I'm not safe in the village either. I'd say my heart led me to you but I think even that would be too good to be true. Honestly, I just started walking. It felt like I was allowing the wind to lead me."

Sesshoumaru could see the smile that he was so used to but could see the discomfort as she kept her hand pressed against her belly.

"What's wrong?"

Rin shook her head not wanting him to worry. "He's just been moving a lot. Sometimes what's comfortable for him isn't always what's comfortable for me."

"You seem sure that it's a boy."

"Too active not to be. Are you sure you can't tell?"

"There's no demonic aura."

"But that doesn't...I mean he could still be, maybe he's just not strong enough yet, right?"

Sesshoumaru took her hand in his, drawing her closer. It was easier to comfort her in the moment even as he searched for an aura through touch. There was nothing, not even a faint signal. Even Inuyasha's mother, Izaiyoi had an aura when she was carrying him and it didn't require contact to feel it.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up..."

Sesshoumaru could see the lowering of Rin's eyes, could almost read the thoughts that she was thinking.

"...but he is no different than you. He will still have my protection no matter what."

"If he's Kohaku's, you know I would never leave them."

"I know."

Rin leaned her head against Sesshoumaru's chest, letting her emotions ease as he kissed her forehead. She was sure that he could feel the baby's movements against him as her belly played into their space. He couldn't help but smile as the baby played along his mother's belly seemingly stretching limbs as the space became more limited. The movements slowed then stopped and the tension in Rin's body dissipated as she let Sesshoumaru take her fully into his arms. The scent of her hair and skin was still like the flowers that he identified with her. As much as that familiar scent brought happiness, this time he longed for the less familiar. He longed for the scent of a half-demon. A sign that the child inside her was his.

* * *

A/N: More to come soon! Thanks for R&R everyone ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Feudal Affair**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 ** _Chapter X_**

The months seemed to pass quickly as her belly grew. The baby inside her seeming to become more aware of her touch, calmer with her songs. Kohaku never missed the opportunity to feel for the baby's movements. It always seemed to astonish him. And yet what astonished her more was how easy Kohaku seemed with Sesshoumaru's visits. She had to admit to herself that the meetings with the three of them together were at best awkward not to mention the prying eyes of a sister demon slayer. There were times when she felt that even Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku knew the truth or in the least it all seemed strange but Sango's plan wasn't going as well as she'd hoped. Kohaku's desperation to keep her and the baby healthy meant that Sesshoumaru's presence was necessary.

Rin watched Kohaku prepare the bedding before turning back to her.

"What do you think we should name him if it's a boy? A girl?

Rin smiled but truly didn't want to attempt to come up with any names until the baby arrived.

"I hadn't thought much on names. I think you should name the baby."

Kohaku nodded leaning over to kiss her. The coloring of her skin was warm and her smile was brighter these days. He'd been relieved that Rin had seemed to recover with Sesshoumaru's return. He could only assume that Rin felt safer with the dog demon nearby. Although he, himself, wanted to be all that Rin truly needed to feel safe, he couldn't ignore that Sesshoumaru had been in her life long before and had created a special bond with her. He couldn't take away the fact that Sesshoumaru had saved her from an existence of mistreatment and solitude, brought her back to life, and saved her countless times thereafter. It wasn't possible to ask Rin to bury and erase those memories, to try and eliminate Sesshoumaru from her life.

...

Kohaku blew out the last of the candles, satisfied that Rin had fallen asleep. The air hung heavy with moisture, he could smell rain looming in the air and yet it was just as refreshing as the gentle breezes. He thought it was easier to be away from her while she slept. When they'd first been wed it was easier for him to fall asleep in the presence of Rin at his side and to wake to her every morning. Back then, he hadn't worried for her health or safety. When the attacks started, he'd awoken in the night to try and calm her. Since Sesshoumaru's return the attacks had faded to nothing and even as the baby grew inside her she remained steadily calm. But he wondered if the pregnancy was causing something else. Initially, it had been comforting to hear her gentle murmuring, mostly incomprehensible and too muddled to make out anything significant. A few nights ago, he'd awoken to the same murmurings. Her voice becoming clearer as he'd listened to her. The sleep still weighed on her closed eyes as she spoke Sesshoumaru's name. It hadn't alarmed him really but the words that came after the name had.

The sound of the creeping water along the stream and rumble of thunder in the distance kept him present as he perched himself along the rocks but he found himself lost again. What did the words that she'd said mean? It always made sense that Sesshoumaru had a connection with Rin that was unshakeable and he'd known that Rin's connection to Sesshoumaru was the same. Yet, this marriage had left him in an odd place. Rin was everything he wanted, could ever ask for in a wife. She was beautiful with a caring soul. It was her light that brightened the darkest places in his life and maybe her light had done the same for Sesshoumaru as well. But had Sesshoumaru not been the same light for her? He'd been the first one to show her love when all hope had been destroyed. How was it possible for her to deny the demon's love? It wasn't hard for him to put together the truth. He'd seen the bracelet of shells on her wrist from time to time, the kimonos that she wore were still some of the last ones Sesshoumaru had given her. Watching the two of them interact even in his presence was hard. They were cordial with each other but it seemed strained in a way, uneasy that the slightest touch or smile might draw suspicion to something more.

Kohaku tried to listen to the thunder, tried to focus his gaze to the lightening scattering between the clouds in the darkness rather than reaching the ground. The sting in the back of his throat became a constant ache with the fight to keep his emotions away. He'd been able to admit to himself that Sesshoumaru loved Rin. It was too hard to say that his wife was in love with someone else when she'd told him she loved him, when they'd spent so much time together in the village growing with each other, learning from each other over the years, and becoming best friends. Didn't it make sense that she should be his wife? Wasn't it possible to open her heart to someone else?

 _Sesshoumaru,you're wrong. He's yours._ Kohaku closed his eyes, the words were too daunting to miss. He leaned his forehead to his fist as the tears escaped. She'd only been dreaming. How could he fault her, how could he question her for that?

...

Rin sat up gritting her teeth as her stomach tightened. She'd tried to ignore it as she'd fallen asleep but it was nearly unbearable now as the pain let off and returned again. Their home was too quiet, the room cool as she let her eyes adjust to the darkness to search for her husband.

"Kohaku...Kohaku!"

The lack of response left her feeling helpless. The feeling of panic began to set in although she tried to keep herself calm. Even with the amount of babies she'd delivered in her time, she'd never thought she would have to be by herself when her time came. She repeated his name again, calling into what seemed like a void of silence. The thunder answered her. The feeling of her water breaking left her scrambling to remove the covers. All that she could focus on was the next contraction that started. The moment gripped her as she pushed back unexpectedly into the arms that she knew would comfort her but was too afraid to call for should Kohaku be near. She immediately calmed feeling grateful of Sesshoumaru's presence. She could only assume he'd heard her calling for Kohaku

"Sesshoumaru, get Kagome. She can help with the baby."

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

"You're not supposed to see me like this."

"Does it matter?"

Even as she tried to think of a reason why, it made no sense that he shouldn't. He'd seen her in every possible capacity imaginable. Before she could answer the two of them looked up to see Kohaku. Rin could envision what their position looked like from Kohaku's perspective. She was leaned back against Sesshoumaru as he sat behind her. One of his arms was wrapped gently under her chest as the other supported the two of them. She'd inadvertently laced her fingers into his as soon as she'd felt him there. The moment seemed like an eternity only to be interrupted by the baby's impatience to enter this world.

"Get Kagome!" She hadn't meant to scream but between the frustration and the pain, it was all she could do to get the words out.

Sesshoumaru could see the contemplation, could see the warning in Kohaku's eyes even as he nodded to Rin and left without saying a word. It was the wrong time for the demon slayer to guess at the truth when he'd only be further bewildered by the fact that the child his wife was carrying is human. What could he prove then?

The pouring rain slowed Kohaku's steps toward Kagome and Inuyasha's home. Every bolt of lightening made him pause as he looked to a group of homes just west. His path shifted leading him to a familiar door as he hesitated to lift his hand against it. Even knocking seemed like a betrayal. He couldn't meet the eyes of the dwellings inhabitant despite trying. The rain soaked through his hair, ran from his finger tips and dripped to the earth. He'd wished that with it, the sorrow would wash away the same.

"You were right."

"The loyalty of family will always be greater to you than the promises of a demon's whore."

"Don't call her that. She's not that."

Sango pursed her lips expecting that Kohaku would have finally seen things her way.

"You are still willing to respect her name? Why?"

"She was already loyal to someone who wasn't loyal to her."

"That doesn't make it right Kohaku. Do you expect me to stand by and watch you suffer like this?!"

"No. I came here to ask you to honor the birth of our child."

"And if the child is not yours what do you expect of me?"

Kohaku shook his head before finally meeting Sango's eyes, "I still love her. I can't change that."

"She never deserved you. Love her or not, I will do whatever is necessary."

* * *

 _A/N: I will update again soon :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Feudal Affair**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 _ **Chapter XI**_

The thunder cracked the skies even as the rain slowed its assault. Rin shifted nervously. It was a parallel to the pain that she felt as she allowed her gaze to drift around the room. The first face was a comfort as Kagome laid a cool cloth along her forehead. Her touch was reassuring. The second face was Kohaku's. He'd left her frustrated with his return and nearly cursing his name if she hadn't thought better of it thanks to Sesshoumaru. A simple squeeze of her hand had done enough to keep her calm when she'd recognized Kagome's presence behind the dreaded third face in this room. Sango's presence loomed like the unforgiving shadow of death. It haunted her to her core and left her feeling heavy with dread. It didn't help that her presence also caused the exit of the only person she trusted to be able to protect her. Sango had aimed to make a scene of Sesshoumaru's presence. He wasn't her husband, he had no purpose with Kagome, Kohaku and herself present. Rin wasn't sure what Kagome's expression really meant when she'd turned to her. It was a mix of sadness, concern, maybe there was some warning behind it. She'd been ready to defend Sesshoumaru's presence but he hadn't given her the chance to do so. Whatever Kagome had communicated he'd understood it completely. Rin could feel the tears welling up even as Sesshouomaru whispered that she'd be safe and not to worry. She knew he'd be right outside with Sango so close but his warmth kept her calm, his touch was what kept her steady, and his arms protected her.

Even as he'd stepped outside of the home, Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha and the greeting with his younger brother came easier than the glare the monk was shooting in his direction. Everything about his posture yelled anger. Sesshoumaru kept himself from sneering as not to draw attention. There was no need for conversation in the moment. Miroku would only become more heated in any war of words leading Inuyasha to address the truth and rehash the dilemma aloud. It was already apparent that Miroku knew all the details of his and Rin's affair but Inuyasha on the other hand seemed either oblivious or uncaring. Kagome's awareness seemed to make him think of it as the latter. But right now what mattered was continuing to focus on Rin. There was still no demonic aura present but if he was wrong he would know it the moment the baby entered the world and he would have to act quickly.

The night crept forward as Rin continued to labor. She started to wonder if the baby was unsure whether or not he wanted to come out. She was grateful to Kagome as her friend stayed attentive to her needs. Kohaku seemed weathered by the labor despite his lack of involvement. She wondered where his thoughts were between his focus on her and in the moments he became distant. It was easier to believe now that Kohaku knew what had happened between she and Sesshoumaru. It wasn't hard to see it in his eyes when he'd found them together. When he'd returned with Sango she'd been angered by it, even initially finding it strange but she knew better. Kohaku knew his sister would always be there for him but what she wasn't sure of is if Kohaku knew how far she was willing to go for him. Every moment she pushed she was waiting for Sango to move even as she sat across the room at the far wall, her head down, eyes closed. She was sure the demon slayer was contemplating exactly how to get her hands on the baby should it be half-demon. Rin was positive she knew exactly how she would do it. No, Sango wouldn't hurt Kagome. She'd wait until Kagome laid the baby on her chest. She would be too weak to protect her own child and then Sango would drive her sword through the baby and her. It would be too quick for Kagome to react. It would be too late for Sesshoumaru to stop her. And when they questioned Sango's motives, she would point to both their dead bodies. Sango wouldn't survive Sesshoumaru's fury and not even Inuyasha or Kagome would be able to stop him. Rin cried out even as she found solace in the latter as she felt the urge to push again.

"I can see the baby's head. You're doing good. Keep going."

Rin was sure that to any woman birthing a child those words would have sparked encouragement. They should have been the precursor to life and yet all that Rin could imagine was death. She'd seen Kohaku focus back on her. She'd noticed Sango lift her head slowly and open her eyes. Kagome's concerned smile suddenly made her heart race faster. What did she know? What did she see or was Kagome reacting to her pain? Maybe she was sympathetic to this whole ordeal of birth knowing that she'd already had her own children. Rin shut her eyes feeling the tears as they ran down her cheeks. It didn't matter whether the baby was human or half-demon, she knew her moments with Sesshoumaru were at their end. A human would sever their ties no matter how much they wanted to be together. A half-demon would bring death. It was easier to make peace with it. Rin pushed again leaving her body to do its work. Kagome need not encourage her further as she let her memory take her to the safe places, every moment that she'd spent with Sesshoumaru. Even their last moment behind the waterfall after they'd been interrupted, she remembered every kiss, every touch at the bareness of her skin that made her lose her breath in the most satisfying way. Every movement of his body that made her long for him each moment of the day. Their connection was so much greater than the simple touch or saying the words I love you. There was nothing superficial about what they were to each other and Kohaku would never be able to match those feelings.

The moments felt like hours as the clouds shifted across the night sky. Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze upward taking in a nearly full moon peaking through the clouds before becoming obscured again. He wasn't sure what to make of the quiet. Rin's silence unnerved him but Kagome's occasional words kept him aware of how far along the baby was from being born. The doubts that filled him could not be helped. Even as all the signs pointed to a human child there was a part of him that wanted to admit that he could be wrong. He let his attention shift to Inuyasha who seemed to be resting against a tree. Even in his half-demon brother's face he could see the resemblance of a child that he already missed. In a vision he could place himself in his father's footprints. There was nothing hard to imagine about his father risking his life for his lover and his child. It was much easier to see why he'd want to protect them, give his life for them to see that they were safe. The battles won, the lands conquered weren't where his father left his heart. He fought with the people that he loved at the forefront of his thoughts. Rin had done the same for him as Izaiyoi had done for his father.

The quiet of the night returned to Sesshoumaru only to be interrupted by Rin's scream. He'd heard the monk shout something to stop him but he'd entered the room without hesitation. Sango was closer to Rin than he'd liked but she was still in waiting as Kagome held the baby in her arms. It was obvious that Sango was trying to get a better view of the child.

"Rin..."

Kagome held the baby to her as she wrapped the child in a blanket.

"What is it? Is he okay?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "You have a beautiful little girl."

She placed the baby in Rin's arms as Kohaku looked on. Rin gave a faint smile to Kagome attempting to mask the worry as she looked the baby over. She'd attempted not to draw attention to her actions. Even as she pulled the blanket down to get a better view of her face Rin could tell there were no markings, no ears that would draw the attention. The baby's cries were strong, the nails of her fingers and toes were squared, and even in the dim light she could tell that eyes like hers and Kohaku's stared back at her. The child was what Sesshoumaru had suspected her to be all along. Human.

"Sango, would you mind giving Kohaku and I some privacy with the baby?"

Sango eyed the child again before Kagome spoke, "I think that's a wonderful idea. Let's give them some space."

Rin met Sesshoumaru's eyes. Maybe no one else would notice the disappointment but she knew him too well. He would have rather fought to the bitter end to defend her and their half-demon child rather than see the child be human. His gentle nod was not a simple congratulations it was a concession. It was his attempt to accept what he'd known all along. For once he hadn't wanted to trust his senses but he'd told her not to get her hopes up. He was telling himself that too.

* * *

 _A/N: Many thanks for reviews! Attempting to stay consistent and will update again soon :)  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Feudal Affair**

 _I don't Own Inuyasha_

 **Chapter XII**

The last two days had allowed Rin to recover as she let the sun soak into her skin. The water soothed her body and she smiled as she thought of the baby she'd held in her arms only moments ago. She saw herself in the baby girl. The name seemed to come to her as those tired little eyes blinked up at her. Kisata. It wasn't a usual name and it was why she'd pushed for Kohaku to accept it. The name had two entirely separate meanings. The first meaning was to rejoice. The second meant rare. She'd guessed that Kohaku hadn't understood the second meaning but the second was for her and for Sesshoumaru. She and Kisata were a rarity. Rin knew she was like a wild flower that had grown into Sesshoumaru's life and although Kisata's humanity meant that she was Kohaku's, she knew that Sesshoumaru would hold to his promise to her. He would protect her. Kisata was a part of her and she would be another rare flower in Sesshouomaru's life.

Rin surfaced from the water, a gentle kiss meeting her lips. She leaned into it feeling the pain in it. She let Sesshoumaru hold her as he helped her out the water. There was so much hurt. In this moment he needed her. She could feel it in his silence, the way he rested his forehead against hers, the way he held her to him like a barrier to the rest of world. Rin wasn't sure how he'd managed to be so strong for her through every moment she'd been vulnerable emotionally and physically. How heavy were the burdens that she'd forced him to carry? How hard had it been for him to leave her knowing how much he loved her because he put her life before his love? How had he stood under the pressure of all of it without breaking? And for nine months he'd waited on her, on a child that wasn't his, and yet still vowed to protect her. Rin bit her own tears back. It wasn't fair to him. Even as she tried to force her emotions down they surfaced anyway. She shook her head at the failure even as he pulled her closer.

"I'm sor..."

"Don't...apologize and never blame her."

Rin heard the difficulty with which the words came. She let them sink in and she understood. She would never resent Kisata for not being Sesshoumaru's child no matter how much she'd wanted her to be. Kisata never asked for her place in this world. Sesshoumaru knew the other side of that life with Inuyasha and he refused to see her make that mistake with her own daughter. Rin found Sesshoumaru's face. It was a rare moment he failed to to meet her gaze. She'd remembered his face so well when she'd awoken from being taken into the Meidou. A face of worry turned to relief that she was okay. But she hadn't seen the pain he'd felt in the moment he thought he'd lost her. She'd never experienced his tears. As a child, she'd listened to Jaken's ramblings that Sesshoumaru would never succumb to such a show of emotions. But every moment that they spent together opened her eyes to parts of him that were reserved, never locked away. Rin placed her hand against his cheek letting it linger before erasing the path of where tears had been. She kissed him again grasping his hand and lacing her fingers into his. The moment lingered but she could feel his hand slipping away.

"She needs you."

Rin nodded realizing that she was making things hard on him again. He was trying to say good-bye. Rin tied the kimono around her as she ran her fingers through still damp hair. A cautious smile pulled at her lips.

"I'm fine?"

Sesshoumaru took her in, being sure to keep this image of her in his memory. Every year of her life, every vision of her was stored, easy to access and too hard to ever forget. Long before she'd ever asked him to remember her he'd placed her smile and warmth in a place in his heart. At the time, he wasn't sure why he'd done it. Maybe it'd even seemed a little silly of himself and out of character, but now he knew why.

"Yes."

"You're fine?"

"...Yes." The word had come in a whisper. Maybe still unsure but he didn't have the heart to say no.

"You'll still come around won't you?" She could feel the fear rising, the panic of him being away again.

"Your life is no longer your own, but remember that you and Kisata will always have my protection."

Rin knew Sesshoumaru was right. She could feel the panic subside as she thought about Kisata. She had to focus on being a mother now.

"I love you."

"Always."

...

Rin hurried, wiping away her own tears, as she heard Kisata's cries nearing home. It didn't surprise her to see Kohaku in a bit of a daze even as he tried to do his best to quiet the child. Rin lowered her shoulders, disappointed as Kohaku immediately placed the baby in her arms. She'd kissed the little girl's forehead and waited as she rocked her gently and started to sing. The screams slowly quieted and there was peace again. As with most newborns, it had been a constant for the last two nights. She was sure that Kisata's screams were waking the entire village. The only thing that seemed to quiet the child completely was when she held her. Even sleeping, Kisata would wake to being passed into someone's arms other than hers. Rin had felt the exhaustion taking over and despite Kohaku's presence, since the baby's birth he'd been distant with her.

"Where have you been?"

Rin looked up as Kohaku questioned her. She had told him she was going to the springs. Had he not remembered?

"I went to the springs."

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing. I was just relaxing in the water. It's the first time I've had a moment to myself."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Kohaku...?"

"Did you see him? Were you with Sesshoumaru?"

"He visited with me while I was there but nothing happened between us. He was just making sure I was okay."

"When were you going to tell me you were sleeping with him?! When the baby came out half-demon?!"

Rin tried to distract herself but she knew this was coming sooner rather than later. Kohaku was angry. He was hurt and he had every right to be.

"I wanted to but I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know what to say."

"It's pretty easy Rin. You could have said it any number of ways and it still would have been the same outcome."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you know how little that means to me? Do you?!"

Rin sat back holding the baby closer to her as she began to stir. She tread softly on how to respond to the anger. She found that there were no words. She couldn't possibly know what Kohaku was feeling right now. Rin shook her head.

"..."

"I trusted you, as my friend, my wife, and now I can't even trust the mother of my child! To think I was actually happy about it. It would have been easier to deal with this if the baby wasn't here."

Rin swallowed the thought that she could be in danger with Kohaku. Was he capable too?

"If the baby wasn't here, wasn't human, you'd want me dead and her dead too, like your sister?"

"No."

"Yes. You can admit it. What I did is worth my death. You know that and Sango knew it. You wouldn't have stopped her."

"That's not true. It's not! _"_

He sounded like he was convincing himself. Rin could see him fighting internally over the decision he would have made in the moment should Kisata have been half-demon. Would he have stood by? Would he have tried to stop his own sister? He would really never know. But the outcome either way would have been that his decision came too late. Rin caressed Kisata's cheek, finding her light within the despair as she questioned him.

"What do you want me to do? My apologies mean nothing."

Rin could see the anger still brewing in her husband trying to find a way out as his hands became fists at his sides. She'd seen this side of him only under Naraku's control. Her heart raced and her body shook uncontrollably as he approached her. Even as she'd attempted to get up he'd pushed her back down. Kisata's screams filled the room again as Rin prepared herself to be struck. It wasn't hard to return to the mentality of her childhood. She'd stolen the fish and she wasn't supposed to. She'd stolen Kohaku's heart and she'd thrown it away for the one she truly loved. Even as she'd covered her face she'd winced as Kohaku grabbed her wrist and ripped the bracelet from it. The clatter of beads and shells against the floor resounded in her ears as Kohaku threw what remained of them into the fire. She'd taken a shaky breath as Kohaku moved away from her and about the room. Any gift that Sesshoumaru had given her found the same fate becoming one with the ashes. She'd closed her eyes, holding Kisata close to her, breathing in the baby's scent to calm the fear, sorrow, and anger even as Kohaku raged against her by tearing away every link to Sesshoumaru in the physical. Every item that held meaning, a memory, or reminder that she used to keep Sesshoumaru close when he wasn't there was destroyed.

"He used you and you don't even see it!"

She wasn't sure what Kohaku was referring to.

"What are you talking about?"

"He fooled everybody into thinking that he cared so much about you. Maybe he did but he was never going to make you his wife. It makes sense. He still didn't want to be seen with a human."

Rin hadn't tried to stop the tears, "He left me here to keep me safe."

"That's what he wanted you to believe and foolishly you did."

Rin shook her head, disbelieving Kohaku. He of all people knew exactly how much Sesshoumaru loved her.

"It's okay. You're fine." She'd heard herself repeat it over and over again unsure of whether she was calming the child or herself.

Rin knew, that deep down, those words were all that Kohaku could use to destroy Sesshoumaru in her life and maybe in his.

* * *

 _A/N: Just for reference Kisata's name is pronounced Key-sah-tah. Thanks again for reviewing :)  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**lFeudal Affair**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 **Chapter XIII**

Rin tried to quiet the whimpering even as she lay Kisata beside her long enough to wash her face in the stream. She'd wanted to wash away any evidence of the tears she'd cried. It'd given her an excuse to get back out of the house. Even after Kohaku had allowed the anger to settle they'd sat across from one another, silent, staring at the walls as if they could fix the problem. All Rin could see was the scattered beads, the last few shreds of kimonos she'd never wear, the blurred vision of the man who'd been her friend and now the man she called her husband. There was no way to bridge the divide. She'd opened up an ocean between them, too vast and too wide to overcome. Every tear she cried seemed to add to it. Rin could only imagine where Kohaku's thoughts were. Had he wondered why she'd married him anyway? Why have the affair? Why try to create something that would never be? She dipped her hands back into the stream cupping the water as she splashed it against her face. She watched the sunset as she brought Kisata close to let her nurse. Satisfying the child's hunger seemed to keep her content for the moment.

...

"Lord Sesshoumaru...Milord?" Jaken sighed as Sesshoumaru ignored him. He was sure that something was wrong. As of late the dog demon hadn't spoken on anything but rather had left him behind on multiple occasions.

As much as Sesshoumaru hadn't wanted to say good-bye, it was only fair that Rin have a chance to piece back together the life that she'd had and somehow try to make things work with Kohaku if only for the child's sake. His presence would only get in the way of that. It was hard to go against where his heart wanted to take him. The physical distance would never take away the feelings but it was a place to start when the emotions had settled deep into his soul and threatened to tear their way back out at any given moment. He couldn't succumb to it again. Every step away from Rin was a lost laugh or smile, the loss of her touch, the loss of her light.

Jaken crashed into the back of Sesshoumaru's leg as he stopped abruptly. The imp looked up at his lord following what he was looking at. It wasn't uncommon for Sesshoumaru to glance into the night skies, sometimes getting lost in the stars and the moon for long periods of time. The moon was in fact beautiful tonight. It's glow lit the skies and every creature from miles around must have been able to see it.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to block out the light. Moving forward was no option. It was a necessity under the pressure of a broken heart.

...

Rin looked into the face of the sleeping child. She placed a gentle finger along the cheek. The baby yawned at the touch, stretching her small arms and legs. Her dark hair covered under the blanket, tired brown eyes blinked up at her mother. Rin smiled kissing Kisata as she rocked her gently. As much as she'd hoped the infant would be half-demon she would let Sesshoumaru's words remind her never to be disappointed with the baby's humanity. She admired the full moon even as it's light hid the nearest of stars. She knew that Sesshoumaru was most likely watching the sky too, no matter where he was. It was only natural that he would distance himself again with the outcome. He needed the time too to adjust to what their life would be like knowing that they could never really be together again. The baby's cries disturbed her thoughts as she looked down and attempted to quiet the child only to notice a small speck on Kisata's cheek slowly growing in size. Upon further inspection she became angry pinching the small nuisance and removing it.

"Myoga what are you doing?"

"My apologies Rin."

"How dare you! Kisata is just a baby. And human too. Don't tell me you've started preying on the defenseless?"

"Human?"

"Yes. You couldn't tell Kisata is human?"

Myoga scratched his head taking another look at the baby in Rin's arms. He found it a bit strange. Her features were certainly human but he'd been so tempted by her blood. And he couldn't deny that the taste of it was eerily familiar.

"You're sure the child is human?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." Myoga didn't hesitate to take another sip of Kisata's blood.

"Myoga, stop it!"

"I'm sorry Rin, but I know youkai blood when I taste it. Humans just aren't that decadent."

"What?!"

"Does your mate not know of this?"

"Why would he? Kohaku is human…"

"Not Kohaku. Lord Sesshoumaru."

Rin blushed. "How do you know about that?"

"Well, on some rare instances when I'm able to take a sip of Lord Sesshoumaru's blood and escape with my life, though still delicious mind you, it's occasionally on the lighter side. The only human he's ever around is you. Meaning the two of you... well let's just say that Kisata tastes like Lord Sesshoumaru."

Rin shook her head trying to understand it. If Myoga was right about the baby there was still something else eating at her.

"If Kisata is half-demon why does she appear human?"

"Good question. By the taste of her blood, Kisata is a strong half-demon leaving the question as to why there aren't any demonic markings or characteristics. Despite her strength though, she has a very weak demonic aura. It doesn't make sense."

"Sesshoumaru said there was no demonic aura. He wouldn't have missed that."

Myoga thought on it longer before questioning Rin again. "Were you in any danger when you were pregnant with Kisata?"

"Someone threatened my life and hers. I was afraid that if she'd been born half-demon she and I would have been killed."

Myoga jumped up and down on the blanket seeming to have come to a conclusion.

"Your will to protect Kisata masked her aura while you were pregnant with her."

"That's not possible. I'm only human. I have no power to speak of."

"That's where you're wrong. How do I explain this? Lord Sesshoumaru is a powerful pure demon. It would have been impossible for some of his demonic energy not to pass to you during your relations with each other. Your body harnessed that energy and Kisata's energy in the way it needed it most. In this case that meant hiding Kisata's aura to protect her."

"But, when I was around Sesshoumaru, I wasn't afraid for my life or Kisata's. Why couldn't he pick up on her aura then?"

"Your human body was already using what energy it could to protect the baby. It wouldn't have managed to sustain shifting aura on top of that. I can't imagine her growth was painless either."

"Not her growth. Her movements were painful though."

"Exactly. Every movement expended energy and caused your body to work harder."

"Still, Kisata doesn't have my energy anymore to protect her. Wouldn't she appear half-demon outside of me?"

"Yes. And that is what I don't have the answer for. However, you did say that Sesshoumaru did not pick up on any demonic energy even when she was first born. Without a doubt he would be able to pick up on it now. It's possible Kisata was able to harness the energy for a few days but that's a stretch for an infant. Whatever is going on, you must get to my lord immediately. Time is of the essence and I doubt that Kisata will be able to hold this human form much longer."

"I don't know where Sesshoumaru is. Can you find him for me?"

"I will go quickly. You must hurry to a place of safety until I am able to return with Lord Sesshoumaru."

Rin nooded as her heart raced retreating to the cover of the trees, an attempt to distance herself from the village but the moment Kohaku realized she wasn't where he'd seen her only a moment ago, he would come in search for her. She pulled the blanket over Kisata to keep her further covered although the child's appearance had not changed. Brown eyes still met hers as she attempted to wiggle her small arms free. Dark strands still peaked from the cover of the blanket. The moon's full glow still reflected a human child. Rin could feel the tears that stung the back of her throat as she swallowed them. Crying wouldn't do either of them any good right now. She tried to focus on what Myoga told her. The actions during her pregnancy were making sense now. Kisata's movements had been painful as her body tried to adjust, she hadn't found Sesshoumaru by conincidence after Sango had threatened her. Kisata had taken her to him because that was where she knew they were safe. The way that her movements calmed when Sesshoumaru was near was indicative that she already knew her father or at least sensed his energy.

The crunch of leaves under foot caught her ear as she stilled. She could feel her body beginning to shiver, Kisata's whimper only made her more aware never wanting to take her eyes off her. Even as Rin quieted Kisata, she attempted to do the same with her breaths and her steps attempting to bury them in the shadows of trees but the moon was no help to them now. The whistle of the wind and odd shadows of the night played tricks on her even as she tried to remain calm. It would do them no good to get lost.

'Sesshoumaru.' She could hear herself calling to him again in her head. He wouldn't fail her. Myoga would find him and he would get here in time. They would leave this village behind. Kohaku would have a new chance to find true love when she had nothing left to give. The silence around them became eerie and she started to wonder if she was hearing things. A strange whistle of the wind picked up before she could hear the destruction of trees behind her. Rin couldn't stifle her scream as danger approached.

* * *

 _A/N: Peace, Love, and Happiness! More to come soon ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Feudal Affair**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 **Chapter XIV**

The flea demon bound up onto the dog demon's shoulder. He was immediately met by a glare that dared him to take a sip of his blood. Myoga could feel his heart ready to pound out of his chest. The proximity to Sesshoumaru in human form was daunting enough. He only attempted to steal a taste when Sesshoumaru was in true form. It was much less noticeable that way.

"What do you want Myoga?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru you must listen to me. I fear that Rin and your daughter are in danger."

"Rin is in danger? My daughter? You're mistaken. Kisata is not my daughter. She is human."

"I know for sure that Kisata is not human. She is a half-demon like your brother Inuyasha."

"How do you know this?"

Myoga felt beads of sweat begin to roll from the top of his head. If Sesshoumaru found out he had preyed on his infant daughter he was sure that he wouldn't live past the day. Even so, right now, Rin and Kisata's lives were in grave danger.

"The child's blood is the same as yours. Though it is weak at the moment, Kisata has a demonic aura that is growing."

"You're sure of this?"

"Positive my lord. Rin has taken cover in the forest beyond the village. I fear that she does not have long though before she and the baby are found out."

Myoga jumped out of the way as Sesshoumaru shifted into true form.

Sesshoumaru let his mind race against his own steps. How could it be possible? Myoga had no reason to lie to him but he hadn't sensed an aura. Even when the baby had come into the world there was nothing detectable. The child's features were those of a human. Not one demonic marking the way he'd hoped. There were no ears like Inuyasha's, the color of her eyes were the same color as Rin's and Kohaku's, her scent was human. Even if the child was half-demon when would it have been possible for them to conceive the child? His senses never failed him when Rin was most fertile. Even as he barreled through the trees, the next thought struck him hard. His senses _had_ failed him. They'd failed when he and Rin had been at the waterfall. He couldn't tell it was Sango who had been nearby until returning later. If it was possible for him to have missed Sango he could have also missed the change in Rin's scent. The time certainly added up. He let off a growl as he continued to destroy every tree in his wake. Myoga struggled to hang onto the fur as he dodged being knocked off by flying branches.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what are you planning to do?"

 _"_ _Anyone who intends to harm my mate or my child will meet their end."_

"I suppose I should expect as much. Why do I get the feeling that I've been in this position before?!"

 _'_ _I'm coming for you Rin...Kisata.'_

Myoga ducked again barely missing another branch. The flea demon let off a sigh of relief but immediately found himself in a panic again as he listened to the roar of an angry dog demon bent on destruction at the safety of his mate and child.

…

The room was quiet as the moon's light poured in. A sense of dread washed over her as she opened her eyes. Kagome sat straight up as she felt a pulse shoot through her almost as if she'd regained an energy that she lost. Looking at her hands, a faint light appeared before disappearing again. She let her hands fist to her chest as she identified where the energy had come from.

"Inuyasha!"

She didn't wait for him to respond before getting up and heading for the door.

"Kisata's seal is breaking!"

"Shit! What about the kids?"

"They'll be fine. We have to go now!"

"Why'd you have to get involved anyway? We knew this was bound to happen. Sesshoumaru's scent was always all over Rin and not in the best of ways either. It would've been better for us to stay out of it.

"Did you really want me to stay out of it? Is that why you told me Sesshoumaru and Rin were having an affair? Is that why you told me to offer my help to Rin when she had the baby? You and I both know we couldn't bare to see our friends at odds or for anyone to die. And when I Kisata's little ears for the first time, she reminded me too much of you. It wouldn't have been fair. She never asked for this. It's Sesshoumaru and Rin that will have to answer for themselves."

"Yeah, well Sesshoumaru ain't answering for what was his all along, and if Kohaku and Sango do anything stupid to the kid or Rin they'll answer with their lives."

"That's what I'm afraid of. We have to hurry!"

…

Rin was sure her screams carried as the tops of the trees just above her were destroyed. Looking up she was able to see Hiraikotsu return to its owner. Sango.

"I thought I'd felt a demonic aura. I never thought it would lead me to a lying wench. So the child's a half-demon after all. Should I ask who's the father since I'm sure it's not Kohaku?"

"Please don't do this."

"I gave you a chance to make this right. I gave you the opportunity to keep your promise to me even when you couldn't keep your vows to Kohaku. And this is what you have to show for it?"

"I didn't know."

"You're lying again."

"I'm not lying. Sesshoumaru couldn't sense a demonic aura. We both thought the child was human, was Kohaku's. Think about it. Even you, a demon slayer, couldn't pick up a demonic aura until now."

"Even so, you and the child don't deserve to live, not for what you've done to my brother."

"Well then let your brother do it for himself. Is he such a coward to let his sister destroy me?!"

"I'm no coward."

Rin could feel the tears stream down her face as Kohaku revealed himself, stepping into the moon's light.

"I knew it. I was right about you!"

"No Rin. You betrayed my trust. How am I supposed to forgive that?"

"The same way your sister forgave you for murdering your family, your comrades. Did you deserve to die?"

"I thought I did. I thought that it was the only way that I could atone for what I'd done."

"Don't listen to her Kohaku. What she's done is different. She made a conscious choice. You didn't."

Rin looked to Kohaku seeing the hesitation still in his eyes. Maybe Sango wanted this, maybe she wanted him to just go along with it but could he?

"Maybe so, but I want to look into his face when he makes the decision that I nor this child belong in this world. Let him send me to the netherworld. Let him have the guilt of my blood and the blood of an innocent child resting on his hands! Could you forgive yourself? Could you?"

Kohaku pulled the sword from Sango's sash. Rin kept Kisata close even as the child cried out into the darkness. There was nowhere left for her to run. She couldn't hide and Kisata could no longer hide who and what she was. Was this how it ended, holding her child to her in every attempt to protect her and yet she was powerless to do so. What would Sesshoumaru see by the time he arrived? A dead woman and child still in her arms. They'd been so close to happiness and yet they would never know it. He'd left her in this village to keep her safe, to keep her away from the harm of the outside world. Yet it was ironic that those closest to her had become her enemy. She'd married her human best friend and had an affair with the demon she loved, an unforgivable offense in everyone's eyes but those of hers and her lover. She held her head down burying her nose into the scent of the blanket in which Kisata was wrapped. Even as she tried to blink away the tears she noticed the color of the child's eyes change, the few strands of hair peaking out now were clearly lighter in color. There was no reason to hide her anymore. Removing the blanket from her head there were two small white ears folded over, lightly faded markings adorned her cheeks. She was beautiful. It could be all that she wanted in the end, to see the true child that she'd birthed, to be proud to call Kisata Sesshoumaru's daughter.

Kohaku tightened his grip on the sword watching Rin kiss the baby's forehead.

"She should have been yours Kohaku. Take away what will hurt Sesshoumaru the most even if you can't take Rin. Do it!"

Kohaku took another hesitant step toward Rin but stopped as he heard a roar growing as it approached them. Sango's movements didn't hesitate as she grabbed Rin by the throat screaming for Kohaku to take the baby.

Rin could feel the anger overtaking her but there was no way to hold Kisata and fight Sango off. She cried out as Kohaku fought to pull the child from her arms. Her screams met the roars that entered as she turned her anger and empty hands toward Sango. Her throat burned as she dug her fingers into Sango's hands as the demon slayer relented momentarily before regaining her grip on Rin's arms forcing them behind her back. Rin was sure Sango was attempting to break them before she was pulled up to see Sesshoumaru approaching them with Bakusaiga drawn. She forced the words through the burn in her throat, through the choking sobs.

"Sesshoumaru...she's yours."

Sango tightened her grip and Rin could feel her arms being pulled further back behind her.

"Shut up. Sesshoumaru, make your choice. Can you live with the death of your mate or the death of your daughter?"

* * *

 _A/N: I appreciate you awesome readers and reviewers that keep me going! Until next update ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Feudal Affair**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 **Chapter XV**

Sesshoumaru measured his steps, each one drawing in the distance to his mate and his child. The little girl's screams rang out in the grasp of danger. But even as he looked into Kohaku's eyes, there was uncertainty. His sister had nearly commanded him to take the child's life and yet he'd hesitated. Even the way that he held Kisata now spoke to his reserve. The way that Kohaku looked to his sister for guidance let him know exactly who his target would be first. Sango had given him an ultimatum, choose his mate or his daughter or risk losing both. She knew his weakness, what he feared more than anything. Rin could no longer be spared by the power of Tenseiga and yet the thought of bringing back a dead infant was unsettling, an image that he'd never be able to rid himself of, the image of Rin's cold lifeless body in the Meidou was almost too much to bear. Even as he looked into her face now, the tears that stained her cheeks, the pain that she felt, forced into a position of watching her child being threatened only made him angrier.

"What's wrong? Can't make a decision?"

Sango clinched her jaw as she twisted Rin's arms, pinning them behind her back with her knee. Placing her hand under Rin's chin she forced her head back threatening to break her neck in one move.

"Sango…"

"Enough Kohaku. She's not even yours anymore. If given the chance, Sesshoumaru would walk away with her and Kisata. Is that what you want?"

"No…I…"

"Then one of them has to die!"

…

"I can feel Kisata's demonic aura now." Kagome pointed in the direction that she could feel it coming from. They were close.

Inuyasha cringed at the scents that he was picking up on already. If his nose was right, he feared that they were already too late. It wasn't hard for him to guess what would happen next and he was sure that the four weren't having a civil chat about the weather. Sesshoumaru would act first and ask questions later.

"There they are!"

Inuyasha and Kagome cleared the trees where they could see their friends in what looked like a stand-off. As they neared they were suddenly stopped and thrown back. Inuyasha growled as he realized they'd hit a barrier.

"Sutras?" Kagome looked up to see the small papers floating midair.

"What the hell Miroku?!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I can't let you and Kagome go any further. This has to be decided by the four of them."

"Do you want Sango and Kohaku to die?! Because that's exactly what's about to happen."

Miroku seemed solemn at the words but held his ground.

"I'm doing this at Sango's request. She is aware of the risk and I cannot convince her otherwise."

"You do realize I can break this barrier with my Tessaiga?"

"I have no doubt. My intentions are only to stall you until a decision is made. And I'll put up however many barriers I have to until that happens."

Kagome shook her head at the level of insanity, "Miroku, your children will lose their mother and uncle, all for what? Revenge?"

"Honor."

"Red Tessaiga!"

…

Rin could feel the hold on her neck becoming more lethal. Even the thought of fighting back was stalled at the thought that Kohaku still held Sesshoumaru's child in his hands. She would refuse to let Sesshoumaru save her over their daughter. In some ways she'd accepted this fate a long time ago. Being at Sesshoumaru's side would have meant constant inescapable danger and yet she would have been willing to risk it if he'd let her. Even as the tears continued to escape she could see his face. Sesshoumaru had made his decision and he hadn't waited for her to mouth the words. He'd sheathed Bakusaiga finding it unneccesary. He hadn't made the decision that she'd wanted. His movements were a blur. Rin's arms were freed, her neck out of Sango's grasp as she heard Sango's scream from behind her. She'd turned to see a familiar hold as Sango fought against Sesshoumaru's grasp on her own throat and she heard Kohaku gasp.

"Sango!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he turned to Kohaku. It was as he'd expected. Kohaku's hesitation left room to choose.

"Kohaku, it would seem that your sister gave both of us a decision to be made. I made mine."

"Sesshoumaru, don't kill my sister…please!"

"Kohaku…kill…her." Sango fought against being strangled, Sesshoumaru's grasp tightening at the command.

"No…No! Please?! I'll return Kisata safely to Rin and the two of you can go! Just don't kill my sister."

"Kohaku…!"

"Sango enough! Just let it go! I have and I don't want you to die for my sake."

Kohaku looked down into the baby's face even as she continued to cry. Over the last two days he'd held the little girl, attempting to comfort her and she'd already had him wrapped around her tiny finger. He'd prided himself on calling himself her father. He wasn't able to kill the child, even if it meant doing so would hurt Sesshoumaru. He took a breath as he looked to Rin. The way the tears filled her eyes as she sat on the ground, the emptiness in her at the sight of her daughter in his hands at the thought that he was capable of killing an infant was disappointing. This whole ordeal shouldn't have ever started and it had to end.

Rin listened to the screams of their child dwindle as Kohaku placed the baby into her arms. Kisata's expression relaxed as she held the baby close to her heart.

"I'm sorry..."

"Thank y…"

"...it started with you. It ends with you."

Sango's body fell limp to the ground as Rin felt her body begin to shake as the blade was slowly pulled from her back. She reached forward as Kohaku backed away from her, the blade dropping in front of her coated in her own blood. Kisata's cries entered her ears again as Kohaku's name was called. The world around her became a twisted confusion of shouts, noise, and blades clashing. She wasn't sure how Kagome and Inuyasha knew they were here. Another clash of blades sounded off and even as her world began to tilt Kagome kept her from reaching the ground. Her body shivered even as she refused to let go of Kisata. Their little girl was still again. Rin felt the need to save her words and instead grasped Kagome's hand and placed it over the baby.

Kagome could see Rin fighting against the wound.

"You're okay. I can heal you. Rin...?" Kagome knew the words weren't convincing enough as her own tears gave her away.

Even as Kagome placed her hand over the wound to use her power she knew that it was fatal and Rin had been brought back more than once by healing powers. There was no way for her to escape death this time.

"...It's...okay..."

"I was the one that sealed Kisata, her aura. I'm sorry. I just wanted to save her, save you, and Sango...this wasn't supposed to happen."

Even though she didn't speak, Kagome could see the faint smile. A sign of Rin's gratitude for what she'd tried to do. Kagome watched her shift her gaze toward Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. It was a shame that they'd gotten into a fight in this way. Just as Sesshoumaru had tried to kill Kohaku, Inuyasha had blocked his blade turning the irate dog demon against him. But Kagome knew this was no time for the two of them to be fighting, Sesshoumaru needed to be with Rin and they needed to be with their friends.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha was prepared to defend himself. He knew Sesshoumaru was furious that he'd intervened in his killing Kohaku but two deaths were already enough. Sango and now Rin. The wounds were too deep and Kagome wouldn't be able to heal either of them. Was it enough for Kohaku and Miroku to mourn for a sister and wife? Sesshoumaru had dealt with the loss of Rin before and he would have to inevitably deal with her loss again. Inuyasha relented as he watched his brother fall to his knees only supported by Bakusaiga. There was no blow from Tessaiga that would have made that possible. Sesshoumaru had succumbed to the grief of losing Rin. The moment passed before Inuyasha watched his brother take Rin and Kisata into his arms.

It wasn't easy for Sesshoumaru to turn his back on Kohaku. The demon slayer hadn't even tried to escape. Instead he and the monk kneeled over his sister's dead body. Was it enough to exchange a life for a life? Kohaku's death wouldn't bring Rin back and maybe Kohaku had lost more, a wife, a sister, and now he would have to live with that. He let his energy surround them, taking them away before landing at the beach. Kisata's whimpers were low and solemn. She was aware that she was losing her mother. Rin opened heavy eyes as she looked into Sesshoumaru's face and listened to gentle waves crashing against the shore.

"We've been here before." Her voice was low, fading.

"I promised to protect you and I failed you."

She could see the tears in his eyes as she shook her head.

"No. You've always protected me. Kisata...is yours to protect now. I love you, I always will...in this life and the next."

Sesshoumaru kissed her even as the return of Rin's kiss faded. He kept their embrace even when she could no longer hold it. Kisata's cries seemed to echo the pain that he felt, the passing of her soul. There was nothing that could replace her. The fear of losing her had become real. Sesshoumaru questioned how he was supposed to live with the thought of knowing that despite every effort he'd still lost her. If he'd known this would be her end he would have taken the risk of bringing her with him, he would have let fate have it's way if it meant her happiness. He felt the heaviness of the blame he placed on himself. He'd convinced himself that he wasn't being selfish but he was when he'd denied her request to be with him. He hadn't really questioned her broken heart, the way she would feel having to live a life without him. He'd pressured her heart under the same circumstances he never wanted to face. Now, he would have to face a world without Rin and yet she'd left another precious life to protect. He hadn't the words to tell Rin her faith in him was too great. Even so, he took Kisata into his arms. Her cries faded as he studied her beautiful face. She seemed to reach toward the horizon with the rise of the sun. The markings on her cheeks became darker and a crescent mark appeared on her forehead. Her aura strengthened to what seemed nearly full demon and he felt a strong energy reach out from her and surround them in an embrace.

* * *

 _A/N: This was a tough chapter to write. Again, my thanks for all of your support reading and reviewing!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Feudal Affair**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 **Chapter XVI**

She kneeled with her hands folded in her lap. She tried to keep her eyes closed squeezing them tighter before she opened one and then the other, peaking to see if he was still watching her. She was relieved that he'd moved away from their resting spot. He'd asked her to stay put. In truth, she hated when he asked her to do this. Maybe her father was good at being still and watching the stars and the moon but she was sure that she was never meant to sit still and reflect on her inner thoughts. He'd said that it would do her good to be still. Kisata looked around and smelled the air to make sure that her father was far enough away. She smiled as she stood up brushing off her kimono. It was a beautiful blue with simple purple designs that reminded her of wisps of wind as they curled on their ends. She ran her fingers through her long silver hair finding ease in braiding it down her back before she took another moment to listen to her surroundings. She inclined her head one white ear twitched as she heard Jaken's voice calling out for her. Kisata wrinkled her nose at the thought that the imp might ruin her plans.

Kisata took off as she huffed at the annoyance. As long as Jaken couldn't see her he'd never catch her. She enjoyed letting the wind blow through her hair as she took off in a full sprint, bounding through the trees without much more of a care. This is what she was meant to be doing, not sitting like an old man waiting for the sun to rise and set. It wasn't long before she came to a village

Kisata smiled as a few of the villagers greeted her. An older woman stepped out of her home to wave her over. Kisata swallowed a breath as she made her way over to the woman. The woman did not seem frantic and yet she was not calm either. Kisata entered the woman's home where she knew immediately why the old woman had called on her.

Kisata was sure she'd overstayed her welcome in the village as the sun began to set and she finally bid the villagers farewell. She didn't know what it was that always seemed to draw her to these villages. Every chance that she had to be away, something led her to these situations. Kisata placed her hand on her forehead as she began to feel faint. She felt drained and she should have known better. She felt her body collapse underneath her. It didn't frighten her as it wasn't the first time it happened and she didn't worry as she felt her father catch her. She'd known he was close by. It would have been impossible for him not to know where she was with the number of times she'd let her aura rise and fall.

"Hi, daddy."

It was all she could say before she felt herself dip into a sleep.

Sesshoumaru listened to his daughter's breaths as she rested. Her small arms wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru tried to maintain his composure. It wasn't the first time Kisata had been too exhausted to finish a trip after an unsupervised detour. She had a habit of running off to explore everything that wasn't along their path. He couldn't deny that she had Rin's independent spirit and possessed a caring heart for everyone and everything. What was worse, word had spread about his little girl and he had little tolerance for those who sought her out. She was still only a child. Seven years of life was not enough to request so much, much less for Kisata to make crucial decisions of her own. Some of them called her a gift, a little goddess, while others saw her as something to be feared and then there was a myriad of those in between. He wouldn't deny that Kisata's power was certainly something rare.

Kisata opened her eyes looking over her father's shoulder she watched Jaken walking behind them. The little imp was melancholy again. She'd guessed her father hadn't been too happy with his losing track of her again but it really wasn't his fault. The little demon was simply too slow to keep up and she'd purposefully left him behind. The villages were too intriguing to ignore. Her father was never fond of them and she'd been told that her mother was mistreated by the people she'd lived in her first village with. Edo was where her uncle and aunt resided but they only visited occasionally or when she would pester her father to make the trip.

"Sorry, Jaken."

"Oh, you're awake! Don't you ever run off like that again young lady. Your father was worried!

"I'll try not too."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head at the response.

"Try?"

"I didn't want to lie."

"Kisata, you can't keep doing this."

"But they needed me."

"Then they can come to me first."

"But you would have said no."

"Not necessarily."

"You've never said yes."

"They're using you."

"Not if I want to do it, and I want to."

He set Kisata on her feet, looking the child in her eyes. She'd folded those white ears back against her head in obstinance. Her mouth turning into a pursed pout that wrinkled her nose. Sesshoumaru decided it was almost cute and she did have a point. Keeping Rin from the very thing that made her happy was what had caused her untimely end and he didn't want to do the same with Kisata.

"Alright. The next time you want to enter a village I come with you. Agreed?"

"Agreed! Can we go to one tomorrow?"

"..."

"You agreed!"

"I decide which one."

"Yay!" Kisata threw her hands into the air before taking off into a sprint.

Sesshoumaru watched Jaken run after her, already huffing and puffing to try to keep up. But, this time, he wasn't worried about what was just beyond those trees and Kisata knew exactly where she was going.

Kisata patted Aun on their noses greeting and disturbing them from their sleep. She crawled into the space formed by their curled tail.

"Mom, guess what?!"

Rin opened her eyes before kissing her daughter on the head. "What?"

"Daddy agreed to go to a village tomorrow!"

Rin tried to hide the surprise allowing a faint smile before responding and looking up at her mate as he joined them, "Did he?"

"Yes! I can't wait!"

Rin listened to Kisata describe her visit to one of the villages today, how an old woman had beckoned her over to save the life of her grandson who'd been badly injured by a wild boar. It made her proud to know her daughter had a caring heart but it disturbed her to hear how many other injuries she'd healed in the span of the day.

"You'd better get some rest. It sounds like there's a long day ahead of you."

Kisata nodded as she curled up against Aun. Rin sighed as Kisata fell off to sleep rather quickly.

"You didn't take her to that village. She ran off again didn't she?"

Sesshoumaru kissed her hoping to avoid the question. He could feel Rin take his face into her hands forcing him to look her in the eyes. Even years later he was still so grateful for their daughter. Without her, he would no longer be able to gaze into the gentleness of the brown eyes meeting his.

"She did."

"Maybe it's best to let her do what she was born to do. We both know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her."

Maybe he would have questioned it if he hadn't witnessed it himself. He'd felt Kisata's demonic energy surround them as they mourned Rin's death. It had continued to grow even as Kisata cried out for her mother. In an instant, the energy vanished and Kisata became eerily still. He'd thought he'd lost her too until Rin's wound seemed to disappear and she'd opened her eyes. Their joyous reunion was short lived as it'd been apparent that Kisata had used too much of her demonic energy. It had taken a full day for her to recover to what seemed normal for the infant. As the years had passed and once Kisata had grown enough they'd had a difficult time keeping track of her. Her abilities led her to auras of the distressed and injured. Any village they traveled close to she familiarized herself and the villagers started to become aware of her ability to heal. Sesshoumaru could only compare her to the living form of Tensaiga but she had a weakness. Using her demonic aura to heal also left her vulnerable to losing herself to her demon side and the same child that could heal would kill without question. It was the very reason some villages were afraid of her. It had only been a year ago that she'd lost herself after a spree of healing that had led to a spree of deaths. If he hadn't found her in time she would have destroyed the entirety of the small village. Unlike Inuyasha, there was nothing to keep her demon side locked away but she'd responded to both his and Rin's touch without inflicting harm and both of them were able to calm her and bring her back to them.

"I don't know if I can teach her how to control it."

"So she has to teach herself. Besides, we at least owe Kagome and Inuyasha a visit and maybe that's better than taking chances in a village we don't know."

Rin looked back at their daughter and wondered if the events that led up to the very day of her birth and right after had somehow shaped her abilities. Being forced to hide an aura, sensing the danger around her, being sealed by Kagome's power and then breaking that seal, not to mention having to pull her own mother from death's grasp. Kisata's power seemed like both a blessing and a curse.

* * *

 _A/N: Happy Holidays Everyone!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Feudal Affair**

I don't own Inuyasha

 **Chapter XVII**

Rin slowed her pace as the village came into view. Although she had visited a few times since Kisata's birth it never was the same. The memories that she'd built over the years had all but been erased by one fateful year. A marriage that should have never been, turned friends into bitter enemies and a life lost. Friendships had been shattered at Kisata's birth. Even now she could tell that Inuyasha and Kagome had an estranged relationship with Kohaku and Miroku. There was remorse on both sides but it didn't change what happened and she still felt bad that it had had to come to death. There was never a moment when she didn't blame herself. Rin replayed every scenario in her mind that would have been more effective than marrying Kohaku but at the time, she'd made the decision broken-hearted in an attempt to accept what she thought Sesshoumaru would never agree to do. Rin felt her hand come to a rest in Sesshoumaru's. As she looked to him she smiled in gratitude. Despite Kisata's abilities he refused to fail her. Kohaku was still very present in the village but they'd kept a wide birth from each other. They'd only seen each other at a distance once in the times that they'd visited.

Sesshoumaru could see the hesitation in his mate's eyes. She'd agreed to come back to the village for Kisata's sake. As much as he'd claimed he didn't see Inuyasha as family in truth he couldn't deny the half-demon had their father's blood too and it wasn't fair to Kisata to keep her from family. He'd owed it to Kagome as well for trying to protect their daughter. He was sure that Rin felt the same. He felt Rin tighten her grip on his hand before leaning into him as they walked. He'd embraced her, keeping her worries at bay while keeping an eye on their daughter. Kisata always managed to stay one step ahead of them. Two white pony tails swung at the back of her head. She'd asked Rin to do her hair like her grandmother. Kisata skipped back and forth around Jaken tagging him by bopping him on the head getting him to give chase. He couldn't help but smile at the little demon's annoyance but Jaken had benefited many times over from Kisata's abilities. She never failed to heal the wounds he endured from trying to keep track of her or trying to protect her. Little did Jaken know, Kisata was far from his protection and could defend herself. Certainly, her strength was healing, but he hadn't neglected to teach her how to fight. It simply made Jaken feel better to know he still had a purpose in their family beyond pulling Aun around with them.

Kisata jumped out of the way as Jaken attempted to tag her before turning and running into the village. She'd immediately run into two young women, identical to each other. She could tell neither of them seemed enthused to see her. Her parents had warned her that everyone in the village was not accepting of their relationship. She'd known her parents were not traditional but she hadn't cared much about it.

"You little bastard!"

"Yuka, don't."

"She was your mother too Yara! How dare she and her wretched family show their faces here again?!"

"She's just a little girl. She didn't have anything to do with it. Let's just go."

"One day, your family will pay for what you've done."

Kisata watched as Yara looked up, a frightful look appearing on her face before pulling her sister with her .

"Kisata"

She watched the two women hurry off before turning to her father.

"Daddy why are they so angry?"

"They don't agree your mother's and my union."

"I know, but why?"

"We'll explain it when you're a little older." Rin playfully rubbed one of Kisata's ears attempting to take the child's mind off the situation at hand before Sesshoumaru left them both hanging in the balance with silence. Kisata giggled and ducked out of the way.

It hadn't taken them long to find Inuyasha and Kagome. Kisata's reaction to the two of them never failed to disappoint. Her embrace of Kagome always seemed to wake Kisata's energy and Kagome always seemed to feel renewed by the child's touch. Sesshoumaru tried to feign disinterest in the way that Kisata greeted Inuyasha but Rin and Kagome always pulled his attention back to it with laughter. It was less of a greeting and more of an attack. She'd felt the need to test her strength against her half-demon uncle. Inuyasha never seemed fazed by it and actually embraced it, taking on the defensive before conceding to Kisata's final attack which usually ended in a hug. It was the same with her two cousins who had her both in height and age but were still outmatched.

"She's definitely all Rin, but I guess she's got some of you in there too."

Sesshoumaru let his brother's words settle.

"I can agree to that."

"Kohaku hasn't been around as much. He's kept himself pretty busy with slaying demons. Seems like more of an obsession lately."

"He's preparing himself."

"You don't think...? It's been seven years Sesshoumaru!"

"He's waiting for the right time."

"There's never going to be a right time."

"Rin was sure that he wanted me dead more than anyone. I took what he thought was his. And even when he tried to take her away from me, death wouldn't fulfill his wishes."

"Don't challenge him."

"And what would you do if he were to challenge me? Try to stop him? Interfere, like you did before?"

"I couldn't just let you kill both of them."

"Why? It would have solved this problem long ago."

"They happened to be my friends long before you accepted me as family if you've forgotten that."

"I haven't and yet the fact is irrelevant when it came to the lives of my wife and child. Surely you know as much."

Inuyasha sighed but nodded, taking notice of Kagome as she spoke with Rin possibly of some challenge bringing up part-demon children.

"Daddy, momma said to ask you if I could go with Aneko and Taro around the village. Can I? You said I could? That's part of why we came right? Please?"

Sesshoumaru tried process every question that Kisata had unraveled in a matter of a moment. It was the same way Rin had asked questions many years ago in rapid fashion when she was nervous.

Rin noticed Sesshoumaru eyeing her after she'd sent Kisata over. Rin smirked at this necessity for direction. It was unlike him but his concerns were valid. The presence of the twins was concerning but not necessarily threatening as neither of them possessed any of the abilities of their mother or uncle. Kohaku was out of the village for the time being and Kisata would be with her cousins which was better than being by herself. Sesshoumaru had in fact promised Kisata that they would come to the village for that very reason. Rin nodded to him. She immediately knew it wasn't the response that Sesshoumaru wanted her to give but she knew he would internalize the worry and let Kisata go.

"Alright. Stay in the village. Understood?"

Kisata smiled and nodded before joining her cousins. Aneko was the oldest and most poised of the siblings at thirteen. She looked the most like Inuyasha and herself. Two white folded ears, hazel eyes but no markings. Taro looked like his mother but acted like his father, brown hair with hazel eyes gave away his mixture. He was the junior of his sister by two years. Kisata always enjoyed when the three of them were able to explore together. The few times that she'd been with her cousins they'd gotten into enough mischief that would last them a lifetime and always got them into trouble but luckily neither of their parents were overly upset by the antics. Despite her cousins being older she felt naturally drawn to be the leader and they typically followed her as she freely found villagers that might be in some distress. They'd watched her and Aneko had tried to mimic her, calling up her own aura but was never able to use it for the purpose of healing. After exiting one of the villager's dwellings Kisata picked up the scent of blood. She'd followed it until Aneko grabbed her.

"Kisata, we're not supposed to leave the village."

"But..."

"No buts. You know what your father said."

Kisata looked to the forest, still drawn by the scent of blood.

"Can't you smell the blood?"

Aneko looked to her brother a bit confused.

"Kisata, we don't smell any blood." Taro looked back to the forest, knitting his brow, trying to catch a scent.

"It's there! Someone is hurt, bad. We can't just leave them there to die!"

Taro chewed at his lower lip as his sister stood her ground.

"Our parents said not to go there. You can't save everyone. People die and there's nothing we can do about it. Even you can't heal illness and old age."

Kisata nodded even as she balled her fists beside her. Aneko was right. She couldn't save everyone but she at least wanted to try.

"Tell my father I'm sorry I disobeyed him."

"Kisata wait!" Taro called to her as both he and his sister ran after her into the forest.

Kisata had been surprised by her cousins following her but she kept her focus on the scent of blood that grew stronger as she got closer.

"Kirara!" Aneko picked up the little cat demon that was exhausted and barely able to open her eyes. She mewed before laying her head down against Aneko's arm. Kisata let her hands hover over the little demon. She'd required little energy to heal the wounds before Kirara opened her eyes again. Kisata smiled as Kirara rubbed against the remaining warmth of her hands but her attention was pulled again. The scent of blood hadn't been coming from Kirara. Taro grabbed Kisata's arm before she could go any further shaking his head. He could now smell the blood too and knew exactly who lay beyond the trees.

"What are you doing?"

"Mother and father, told us to never let you get near him."

Kisata looked to Aneko for understanding. Even as she petted Kirara her eyes never left the ground.

"Who is he?"

"Kohaku was a friend of our parents but something... bad happened and they stopped being friends."

"You know what happened?"

"It's not my place to say..."

"Aneko what happened?!"

"Mother said your father killed Kohaku's sister."

"Why would you say that? Why would he do that? Aneko, you have to tell me!"

"I over heard mother and father talking. I wasn't supposed to hear the rest. I think Kohaku was married to your mother but she was in love with your father. Kohaku found out that you weren't his daughter and he killed Aunt Rin because of it. Your father took the life of Kohaku's sister, Sango, because she was trying to kill Aunt Rin too. The twins are her daughters."

"But momma's alive."

"You saved her when you were just a baby. You've always had your powers from birth."

Kisata shook her head trying to understand. When her parents had said their union wasn't traditional she assumed they meant between human and demon and they'd always alluded to her being born after they were married. Kisata could feel her fists balling again at her sides. Her cousins would not stop her from coming face to face with the man who'd killed her mother.

* * *

 _A/N: There's at least one more chapter to come. Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope everyone is having a good holiday season so far!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Feudal Affair**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 ** _Chapter XVIII_**

Rin couldn't help but feel like Sesshoumaru's love was still new as he kissed her. She looked up into the tree, eyeing the branch that she'd climbed several years ago just to see him again as he'd stood along the edge of the forest and watched her. The moments where she got to be alone with Sesshoumaru came and went as Kisata always kept them busy. But even Kisata had awoken a deeper side to Sesshoumaru that she'd always known was there. His reserve seemed to disappear, and no matter how hard he tried not to, Kisata always got a smile out of him and even a few laughs. Kisata was certainly her father's daughter though. She had Sesshoumaru's sharpness and she did have a habit of staring Jaken down if she felt insulted by him.

"What?"

Sesshoumaru knew his wife well enough to know that she'd fallen into thought, most likely about something in their past. He loved the way that her eyes softened, the way she seemed to relax, the smile that touched her features. Looking into her eyes never got old. The woman that he loved then was the same now.

"I was just thinking about how much Kisata is like you."

"They eyes didn't give her away?"

Rin shook her head as she laughed.

"There's so much more than that and you know it. Her kindness isn't all mine and the way that she looks at Jaken when she knows he's wrong is your mirror. I wish that you could see the two of you doing that at the same time. And there's one other thing..."

Rin paused at Sesshoumaru's concerned reaction.

"What's wrong?"

"Blood..."

"Kisata?!"

"No, Kohaku's."

"Where is Kisata?! Where are Taro and Aneko?"

"Her scent is too close to his and they're with her! We have to go now!"

...

Kisata ignored her cousins' pleas not to approach as her curiosity and the scent of blood drew her closer. Just beyond the cover of the trees she could see the man who had killed her mother. She swallowed as she approached him, her jaw clenching at the thought of what he'd tried to do. Kisata looked Kohaku over even as he met her eyes. She could see the surprise, the recognition that he knew exactly who she was.

"Kisata." Her name had been spoken through gritted teeth of pain.

"You killed my mother."

"I never thought I'd see you again, at least not this close. You look like her."

"Why did you kill my mother? Because of me?"

"You're only a child. You wouldn't understand." Kohaku looked away from her, not wanting her to see through the words.

"Then you killed her because she loved my father?

"I tried to kill her because she broke her vows to me."

"But you loved her didn't you? Why would you kill someone you love?"

"Because it would kill you to see her with anyone else. She was my best friend, the only person I wanted to spend my life with."

"But that doesn't make any sense. That's not reason enough to kill someone. At the least you could have still been friends."

"It doesn't work like that. And you should talk to your father about what is reason enough to kill someone."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father is no saint."

"My father does what he has to to protect us."

Kohaku attempted to sit up despite the wounds. He looked the child over trying not to remember the last time he'd seen her, how he'd held her thinking that she was his. The moment he'd made the decision to take Rin's life, he'd also accepted the fate of a child that would never be his. Was it a victory to still have lost his sister when Rin had cheated death again and survived by the powers of the child he'd refused to kill? There was a part of him that had been relieved that Rin was still alive. He'd known that he'd regret what he'd done; the part of him that wished he could have taken it back as soon as he'd pulled the blade from her back. He could've left the pain of Rin's affair behind and let her be. But just as well, there was the other part of him that was angry, furious that he could do nothing to hurt the man that had taken her away from him. He'd known that killing Sesshoumaru would be nearly impossible. It was easier to envision Sesshoumaru in every demon that he slayed, seeking them out and destroying them. The hunts had become an obsession, a way to ease the pain. And yet, here he laid, waiting for the darkness of death because of an obsession gone too far, taking on too many demons at once. It was a reckless decision that would bring him to his end. Maybe, deep down, he'd longed for this day.

"Avenge my attempt on your mother's life. I can do nothing to stop you."

Kisata watched him cough up blood, his hands already stained, his clothing soaked from attempting to stop the bleeding from his abdomen. His breaths and words were already labored.

"There is no honor in killing someone who is already dead."

"Your father talking. What will you do then? Will it be satisfying enough to watch my end?"

"Do you feel any remorse for what you tried to do?"

"These last seven years would have been easier if I hadn't."

Kisata knelt next to Kohaku looking over the wounds again. They were deep and fatal. They would require more energy and possibly too much for her body to handle.

"What are you doing?"

"..."

Kohaku felt the warmth of her energy as her hands drifted over him.

Kisata steadied herself and tried to keep control as the energy around them grew, her demonic aura rising. She could feel the markings on her cheeks beginning to grow, every sight and sound sharpening. She closed her eyes to keep Kohaku from seeing the redness that had taken over. She'd remembered feeling this way only once before, a year ago. She'd healed several others from a battle but it was her final attempt to save an old man that had put her over the edge. She couldn't save him. She'd lost control with no memory of what had happened after. She'd simply awoken in her father's arms, her mother kissing her forehead. They hadn't told her what happened but she knew it must have been something awful. They'd never returned anywhere close to that village and they'd forbade her from getting anywhere near it again.

"Kisata, stop!"

Kisata could hear her father's voice, feel her mother's presence but was too afraid to look at them out of fear of what they might see in her. She was too far into the healing process to stop it.

Rin fought back the urge to go to her daughter and she knew that Sesshoumaru was doing the same. Even as Kagome and Inuyasha arrived they'd only been able to look on as Aneko and Taro turned to them for safety. None of them were sure what would happen if they tried to stop Kisata at this point. She might have maintained control but there was the higher possibility of losing herself if she was disrupted. The energy flowing out would have nowhere to go, her aura would continue to rise and she would be bent on destruction.

Kohaku could feel the wounds close. He knew that it was how Kisata had healed Rin, kept her alive in the face of death. Even as he felt a sense of relief he looked up into the face of the little girl, a half demon who looked more pure demon now. He hesitated at her appearance, the way that her body shook as she tried to regain herself. She'd dug her fingers into the earth beside them fearing what she might do otherwise. Her jaw clenched to keep from baring fangs.

Sesshoumaru hated watching his daughter struggle against herself. It wasn't fair for her bring relief to someone else at the sake of her pain. The thought brought something else to mind. He'd never be able to teach her how to control it but maybe he could teach her how else to use it.

"Kisata, you can still hear me. Heal yourself."

Kisata's body quieted at her father's voice. She wrapped her hands around her and she could feel the markings beginning to fade, the redness draining from her eyes. She could feel her energy peak once more then dissipate as she regained control.

"Kisata are you alright?" Rin hugged her daughter, pulling her away from Kohaku even as she did so.

"I'm okay now."

"Kisata, what were you thinking? He's dangerous!"

"If I can forgive him for what he did to you, the least he can do is forgive you. I remember that you told me that you can't help who you love and you can't force it. It just happens."

Kohaku tried his legs as he stood.

"It would seem I am in debt to your daughter until I forgive you." Kohaku looked to Rin and then to Sesshoumaru as the dog demon seemed to be teetering on the edge of undoing his daughter's work.

"I forgive you, but if it eases you at all, I remain in debt to your daughter for the rest of my life."

"So be it."

Rin nodded to Sesshoumaru's response but found little to say. Yes, she had had an affair and disregarded her vows to Kohaku. For that she was sorry but Kohaku's attempt on her life would never let her forget who he had become. Kisata's actions had been so much more than any amount of forgiveness she could render. Kohaku's remaining debt to Kisata meant little but if at any point he disregarded it Sesshoumaru would have open grounds to destroy him and he knew that. It wasn't until Kohaku parted their presence that she'd let go of Kisata.

"Momma does this mean I can come see Aneko and Taro more?"

"We'll see."

"You're still in trouble for going outside of the village. Don't forget that."

"Aww."

Sesshoumaru noticed Kisata's sigh turn into a yawn as her ears and eyes drooped. Although she'd managed to heal herself she was still too tired to do much else or even protest it as she usually did. She'd managed a good-bye to her cousins and aunt and uncle before falling asleep on Aun's back.

Sesshoumaru was sure that Rin had been shaken and so had he by Kohaku's presence and with Kisata's proximity to him when they'd arrived. Even now Rin kept her eyes on the little girl as she slept knowing how different the outcome could have been, but what mattered now was that Kisata was safe.

"Rin..."

"Hm..."

"Back at the tree, you were going to say that there was another way that Kisata was like me. What was it?"

Rin smiled thinking about what she was going to say, "Sometimes she does things that you would never expect her to do and for reasons maybe that no one else would understand."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he looked back at their daughter who still seemed to be resting soundly. He gestured for Rin to come with him as Jaken straightened at the alert to watch Kisata.

Even now, every moment with him was filled with the unexpected and the excitement that Rin had longed for. Every kiss, every touch was just as gentle as the day they'd first laid underneath these stars. Despite all that they'd been through to find these moments uninhibited, they'd found the silver lining. They'd known that they were always meant to be together no matter how much they'd tried to distance themselves, out of fear or out of love. It meant so much more to take the chance at happiness no matter the time it would last. As Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes he'd never known how he could make the decision to leave her behind for the sake of her life. Rin's smile and content told him all that he needed to know. Her life was with him and the only one she ever wanted to know.

 **End**

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone :)_


End file.
